Love, Blood and Water
by becsimaginationx
Summary: Edward is a Cullen, Bella is a Volturi, the largest rival crime familys in the world. But when Edward and Bella meet, will their surnames make a difference to how they feel, or can their familys ruin what they have? "you know, my father always said to me, blood is thicker than water" i smiled sadly. "blood may be thicker than water, but love is thicker than anything" he replied.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue. _**

* * *

_I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE MY PRINCESS WOULD DO THIS TO ME!_

I mean, she knows how much I hate them, she should hate them too. But know shes fucking married him. No way I wont believe it. She now has that last name, that means i have to hate her too. I cant fucking cope, i will kill that bastard for brainwashing her like this. They told me, fat fucking Tony personally came to my house. He said, "watch your daughter around that Cullen kid when they return, hes a bit of a charmer so i here."

But i was sure that Bella was stronger than that and she wasn't that fucking stupid, or yet, that she loved her me enough, her father, that she wouldn't even look at that slimy arse twice. I knew she was sensible, i knew she weren't into boys like that. Yeah i knew she had a few dates every know and again but i knew they weren't anything serious, so i never worried. They were just teenage flings. That fucker must of seriously got into her head. This wasn't Bella, she wasn't like them.

Then that little shit had the cheek to actually say to me, "_Aro were family now, we should love each other" _ then he actually had a fucking smirk on his face, I would of shot him right then and there in my own home if Bella hadn't been stood in front of him. 'Love' is what she called it, how could anybody love anything that came out of that fucking family. What happened to _Blood is thicker than Water_ I always taught Bella to live by that and she always did, but no the second he is in the picture she forgets her whole fucking way of life. He probably doesn't even love her, hes just using her to get to me. But it doesn't matter this wont last long, she'll soon realize his game, and then come back here and ask for my forgiveness and of course i will give it to her because she's my princess. I'll shout the fucking house down first and let her know that i cant really trust her anymore, but ill accept her with open arms. And then ill kill that little prick in the most torturing way possible, and then ill bring down his whole fucking family. But for some reason, there was a thought i my mind that said, _shes not going to leave him because he loves her and this is real_. BULLSHIT!

"Alec! come here" i shouted down to my son. He was in the room a few seconds later.

"Have you calmed down yet?" he asked me. How he could be so calm about this whole situation i had no fucking idea.

"Are you not boiling, knowing that your sister has married that son of a bitch?"

"yes but smashing things up is not going to help" he said gesturing towards my office which was smashed to pieces, everything turned up side down. I got very pissed off after there announcement this morning. "we have to think about this calmly and decide how were going to deal it." I thought for a second, he was right, Alec had a good head on him that he could use wisely and that's why i had faith in him to lead this family to even more greatness, when he took over.

"your right, there's no way were letting him get away with this. we need to do it carefully, so that we look like the heroes in this, then Bella will be right back here. I don't know how yet, but we're going to make that fucker pay, in the worst way possible. What I do know is that when the time comes _I _will be the one to end his life for good." I laughed darkly to myself imaging scenarios.

"This is going to start a fucking war." Alec stated, "and were going to win."

* * *

**_AN: Right okay, so this is my first story and it just came to me one day. It twilight/mob/romeo and juliet inspired. _**

**_This prologue is only short but the chapters are longer._**

**_Please read, and review id like to know what you think? _**

**_thankyou xo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

* * *

I just leaned over my toilet and violently threw up, yet again.

_How much sick can possibly come out my small body?_

I'd been being sick for about half an hour, ridding my body of the alcohol, reminding me of the events of last night. _God, that was fun _I thought to myself. Anyone could say what they wanted about me. They could call me a hermit or morbid or what ever else my friends liked to say about me, but there was no denying that once they got a drink down my throat, I knew how to have a good laugh. Also, I was told that I was wild and fun to be around when im under the influence. I liked the thought of that, _me_ being _fun_.

The only problem was that lately I had been drinking a lot. But it was the only way I could forget about all the bullshit going on at home, I just really couldn't cope with it. As much as i tried to act tough and pretend that I didn't care, i really fucking did. I mean, i was treat like a invalid. eighteen years old and i was told, what and what not to do, how and how not to do it. i was told who i could talk to and who i couldn't. where i could go and were i wasnt allowed. i just. . . i felt fucking trapped, like i couldn't breath. Of course i knew and understood why i had to be kept on such a tight leash. I was the only daughter of the head of one of the biggest and most powerful crime family's on the planet, and every fucker would love to get their hands on me, the only thing that would break my father completely was if someone was to harm his _princess._

Gangsters could big themselves up and say "_i fucked Aro Volturi up big time, i killed his fucking daughter"._ I guess they figured he would be week if that were to happen, but i knew that it would make my father even more of a ruthless bastard than he already was. But he kept his precautions, there were always people watching me and making sure i was ok. Also i had to carry a small pistol every where i went, which i didnt mind in the slightest. I loved my gun, it was a Walther PPK it was gold plated and had an ingarving on the slide which read _to my dearest Isabella, blood and water, all my love Father. _It was a present for my 15th birthday and i took it everywhere. I had only ever had to use it once. I was dating some guy who turned out to be the nephew a a local drug lord, it turned out to be a whole set up just to get to me. When he got me back to his apartment and i realized that he had no intention in letting me leave alive, i pulled out my gun and shot that fucker right in the crotch. After that when i told my father, he hit the roof and sent his men to finished him of.

Suddenly another round of vomit brought me out of my musings. I smiled slightly to myself remember the fun i had last night. To me, drinking was a way to let of steam. Dont get me wrong i loved being the daughter of Aro Volturi, the biggest mob lord there was, it made people respect me, alls i had to do was say my name and people would treat me like the queen because they were scared. But that wasnt always a good thing, sometimes i just wanted to be normal, so i would make a name up and pretend to be someone else with people i didnt know. It just got a little to much sometimes, so i drank with my friends and let loose. Also i think the reason i drank, was purely because everyone said i couldnt, call me a rebellious teenager, i didnt care. My father had a big problem with it. He hated me leaving the house, so i was especially forbidden to go to night clubs, but like many other things i disobeyed him and went anyway. Of course i was only eighteen so i wasn't even legal to enter a club. I looked 21 anyway but if i was ever asked for identification to prove my age, alls I had to do was tell the security guard my surname and he would roll out the red carpet. After all my family was like royalty to the underground world. The Volturis were at the very top of the game in the mafia, no one messed with us.

I finally got up of the floor deciding that there was nothing left from to vomit, and walked over to the sink to brush my teeth and get the god awful taste out of my mouth. I knew that my father would find out about last night as we ended up going to _Lava_ which like most of the other clubs in New York City was owned by my dad, but_ Lava _was run by my uncle Marcus. I dont know why i decided it was a good idea to go there, i just got a bit cocky when i was drunk and wondered if i could be sneaky and not get caught, _being rebellious yet again_. But now i had a clear head there was no doubt in my mind that my uncle Marcus had seen me and had informed my dad that i was at the club, Marcus liked to get me in shit, he was a rat.

At that moment, as if to prove me correct i heard Aro's loud raspy voice shout up the stairs to me "Isabella Volturi, you get that silly fucking head of yours in my office now."

"Oh shit, here we go" I sighed to myself, I looked in the mirror and quickly ran a brush through my hair to make my self look a little more presentable and less hungover, it didnt really work but i tried. As i was walking down the huge stair case of our home, i passed a couple maids who were paid to keep the house in check. I never really acknowledged them, most of them couldn't speak English anyway. I stood out side the door to my fathers office, smoothed out my pajamas a little and then quietly knocked. There was a low "come in", from in the room so I entered, to see my dad sat behind his rather large desk, his glasses pushed to the tip of his nose looking sternly at me. My brother Alec, who was my twin, was sat on the small sofa near the window also looking at me disapprovingly. I gave Alec a look that said _dont you fucking look at me like that ill cut of your balls_. He saw my glare and quickly looked away with a smirk. I ignored him and just looked at my father, waiting for the mouth full about self respect and dangerous consequences, that I was about to get.

"Bella, do you know who I just got of the phone with?" he asked, but continued not waiting for me to answer. "Your uncle Marcus has just told me that you were seen in _Lava_ last night, again. How many fucking times have i told you to stay away from places like that?" he was mad you could seen the anger dripping of of him.

Again i went to answer but he continued before i could, "I mean Christ Bella, your eighteen your not even fucking legal to drink! do you have no self respect for your self? this is the second time in a month ive had to hear about you going out and getting your self in a state, do you know how fucking dangerous that is?" he stopped for a minute but i didnt say anything, i figured id just let him have his rant, which id heard far to many times now. "i swear to God, Bella if i get one more fucking call telling me you were seen drunk or anywhere near a club, you will never leave this fucking house again, do you understand?" he was shouting now, I nodded not even worried about that sentence as he said that every time and i still got out, even if sometimes i had to sneak.

Usually this is where he would say "_i love you princess, dont disobey me again." _then I would give him a hug, apologize then he would let me go. But this time he wanted answers. "Why do you do this Bella, do you want to fuck up your life?" he asked, this time waiting for me to speak.

"No of course not, i just want a little fun, Alec goes out all the time and you never complain" i stated which was true, Alec was allowed to do as he pleased and it wasnt fair. Whenever i voiced this thought, the whole "men are more independent and sensible than women" thing would come up and that i was "too vulnerable, and too trusting for my own good" which was utter bullshit because i didnt trust anyone apart from my family, my father had taught me that. We had a family motto '_blood is thicker than water', _it was a common saying but my family believed in it like the bible. Aro always told me "dont trust anything that claims to be as clean and as pure as water, because no ones that perfect, and they're hiding something, there fucking phoneys."

My dad took a deep breath before speaking, "your brother is a very sensible young man, and knows what hes doing, he doesn't need to worry about fucking up his life because his future is already set, i want the best for you baby." Both me and Alec knew what he meant by that, Alec was being groomed and trained to take over the family sometime in the future when my dad died or retired, so just like my father, he could do what ever the fuck he wanted. Whenever this was brought up, i got slightly pissed, i mean i know im a girl and things but im older than my brother by 10 minutes and i was never even considered as being a possible candidate for the duty. Its not like i wanted to run the family business, but still it would be nice to be considered.

i decided to tell him what i thought, "look dad i dont know what you expect form me, i do all my school work which is 'more than exceptional' as my professors say, im a good kid i dont get into trouble, and im not pregnant. So i dont know why you wont just let me have a little fun time to myself with my friends, after all, it is this whole family that drives me insane and i need to blow of some steam every now and again." i was starting to raise my voice, but soon lowered it when Aro give me a look that reminded me to have respect, "and also i hardly ever see you anymore so i wonder whether you even care" that was just for sympathy.

Aro seemed to think about this for a moment then nodded to Alec, telling him to leave us for a minute, he did so slipping quietly out of the door. Aro then stood up from his large leather chair and started to walk round his desk and stood in front of me, towering over my tiny frame. He was 45 now, but he looked as he did when i was growing up, still with the same black hair that was combed back slick with wax. He had few wrinkles on his skin which was unusually pale for an Italian. He had bright blue eyes which had a way of making you feel like you had to tell him everything, i suppose that was a very good thing considering the business he was in. He cupped my face with his hands, "look at you" he said, "my princess growing up, i know i pressure you but i just want whats best for you. maybe i can give you a little more freedom" he smiled at me lovingly, _huh, must be feeling guilty for his absence in my life_. "i understand i havent been around much lately, but i promise we'll spend some time together soon, then you can talk to me about a few things okay?"

"sure dad, when?" i replied, bored.

"well, i cant today i have few meetings about a shipment and then im having dinner with Anthenadora."

I rolled my eyes at that, making sure he wasn't looking though. Athenadora was his latest wife, she wasnt much older than myself maybe 23 i dont know, i never paid interest to my dads love life, alls i know is that she was his 5th wife and a fucking whore. She was just after his billions, like the rest of them, i hardly spoke to her but when i did i wasn't polite. She knew me and Alec didnt like her so she never lived with us, instead she chose to live in a large town house that my father bought for her in the city. My dad never loved her either, he just wanted someone to take to nice dinners and events and a decent fuck every so often, also you were seen as a better leader if you have a wife, _some old italian theory. _No, my fathers heart still belonged to my mother, Renee, who was killed a couple years after Alec and i wear born. She died in a car accident with my brother Felix, who would of been 25 now, but the car had been tampered with, there was a crash, and they both died. I never asked too much about it because i know it made my father sad, but he promised me that the person that had messed with my mothers car, got exactly what he deserved and then some.

I gave Aro a hug, and he kissed my cheek, "well just tell me when your free, id love to spend some time with you, ill let you get back to work" i told him and walked out of the room with out another word, just glad to be out of there. Dont get me wrong i loved my father unconditionally but sometimes, he would make me feel abit claustrophobic with the way he made out that our whole little lives were perfect when they really really weren't.

He was basically the head of organised crime, people were trying to kill him and his family everyday of his life. He was wanted in over twenty different countries. The police hated him because they just couldnt get there hands on him. He was involved in anything that you could think of illegal, killed people every day. But the police could just never prove anything because my father was the best at what he did, and if the cops did find a lead on him, Aro just paid them to keep quiet. I mean you dont get more fucked up than that. Aro just acted casually about it all, and thats what i didnt understand, he was too calm about it all. It worries me to the death that he doesnt seem to realise the consequences he could face. I couldn't bare to loose him, there were very few people i actually cared about. I didnt have any love interest or anything like that, i dated boys but thats it, they got too clingy. When i got bored i just told them my real name and then they would run for the hills. They all knew who my family were, and it terrified them. But no, i never let myself get attached. Love was for weak women who depended on men to take care of them. That wasnt me, I could take care of my self.

I was leaning against the office door, just breathing quietly to myself when Alec walked towards me, "you need to stop doing that Bells, he gets so worried about you. Your gonna give him a fucking heart attack and thats the last thing we need right now."

"that's easy for you to say, your not treat like a prisoner, i just need a break."

"well ill talk to him make him see your more sensible than he thinks, i know you can take care of yourself Bells, but your still his little girl. also now is a tense time, the fucking Cullens are moving back here from Chicago tomorrow, they're already making threats to bring us down."

"Really? Do you think they will start anything?" i asked shocked. The Cullens were are rival family, my father hated them with a passion. If it werent for them, my father would be the emperor on the universe but they were always there, keeping up with us. It was like the Montagues and the Capulets, two very very powerful family's, both fighting for the over all power. They were the only thing that stopped us. The fued went way back, to 1906 when my great grandfather Veto Volturi and his best friend Robert Cullen came to New York from Sicily to make a name for them selves. They went into business together selling anything they could get there hands on in the streets. Once they started making money they went into bigger things like drug and money laundering. They had a fight though one day, nobody knows what about, i suspect greed and power, ill never know though. So they went they're separate ways and set up by them selves, becoming rivals. That feud has lasted through three generations, but about 10 years ago, the head of the Cullen family, Carlise, and his wife just suddenly left and fled to Chicago with their family. My father said that the NYPD were onto them about something, so they had to leave. That didnt stop the rivalry between our familys though. No other family or gangsters or whatever, even came close to how powerful and how roofless the Cullens and Volturis were. I had never actually seen any of them, apart from Carlise, when he came to have a meeting with my father a coupe of years ago about territory, that got rather heated. I thought there was going to be a mass shoot out in my home. But even though I didnt know them, i hated them all the same.

Alec thought for a second before speaking, "I dont know, they can do what they want as long as its after Saturday, im not having anything mess up my acceptance ceremony, ill kill them all." Alec was being made in five days, he was becoming a made man, so that he was eligible to take care of the family in years to come. This was supposed to be some great honor because if you were made, no one, absolutely no one could touch you unless there was a talk about it with the heads and even then you had to have a good reason. Also not every one could get made, only one hundred percent italians, this meant Alec could fuck around with who ever he wantedand get away with it. I was very proud of him. But i wasn't looking forward to Saturday because afterwards we had to have big family get together, that even consisted of everyone who was part of the Volturi clan, blood related or not. There would be about 300 people all here to congratulate my brother on his acceptance. But then they would all talk to me and suck up to me and talk to my father like they actually cared about him, it was all very fake. I had no doubt that my father would be introducing me to young Italian men and then say "Bella hes a nice guy, he would probably take could care of you if you were to get married" he always did things like that at events. But i wouldnt moan i would suck it up and smile for my brother.

He was mumbling to himself an then continued, "well anyway, ill talk to dad for you, stay out of trouble Bella, i dont want to be killing anyone else for you again."

"That was one time, and thank you, i will." I falsely smiled while he kissed me on the forehead and strolled back into my fathers office shutting the door behind him.

It was sunday so i didnt have any classes today, but i figured id best get some studying in while i had some free time. After about an hour though, i got bored as i already knew all of this stuff. I was really smart, I suppose it was a good thing that Alec had his future set because he couldn't get a job anywhere else, he was thick as pig shit. I decided to go for a walk, I dressed in some jeans and simple t shirt. I never bothered with make up unless it was a special occasion. I didnt need it, i had a pretty face, or so others told me. I walked into the very large garage which held around thirty cars, all makes and models. I came to my car which was a baby blue aston martin vanquish, i wasnt really a car person and i didnt see the point of spending all this money on a car, but it was a birthday present and i have to admit she was beautiful and was a dream to drive. I drove out of the large drive way to our very grand home, i wasn't a materialistic person and would be happy with a shed to live in, but my father insisted in buying the largest house he could find. He said it was a way of saying "i have more money than you", i really didnt care i just went with the flow.

Driving relaxed me a little, it took me about twenty minutes to drive into the city, i drove around for a bit until the traffic got to be a little to much for a car like this to sit in. I found a parking lot and then walked across the street to a small park. I sat on a bench while children played with their friends or parents shouted at them. It was quite peaceful. After a while, i felt the bench dip next to me, i already knew who it was, "you know i wish you'd tell me when your going out" Charlie said from next to me. Charlie Swan was my personal body guard, he was an ex cop but he was loyal to my family. I had known him my whole life, he was like a father to me and he took care of me and treat me like a daughter. We had a really good strong bond, i could talk to him about anything, he was the only one of my fathers security that i would allow to come near me.

"im sorry, i just needed some air," i replied, not sorry at all.

"well next time just let me know, ohright kid, your father will kill me if anything was to happen to you." i looked at him and smiled, he smiled back a big grin, his thick mustache brushing against his nose. He just sat there silently with me, the could thing about Charlie was that, unlike most body guards, he didnt really hover, well he did but had a way of making it discreet. He was more like a friend which was just in the shadows that i could pull out whenever i wanted. I was grateful that he was here, just his presence was soothing. After another hour of just sitting there in silence thinking about nothing in particular, Charlie finally spoke, "you know im always here for you kid, but right now im dying for some food so either we keep sitting here and i die of starvation, or we get up and go to that diner over there?"

I chuckled, he was always hungry. "sounds good, as long as you dont order the practically the whole menu like last time, that was embarrassing."

"hey, you cant judge a mans appetite, come on kid" he laughed and stood up. I got up and followed him across the street. To be honest i just wanted to get home and get to bed. This was going to be another long week.

* * *

**_AN: so there it is the first chapter. Abit boring but just showing you Bellas background and what she thinks about mob life:) next chapter will probably be the similar but in edwards point of view._**

**_after that ill get down to them meeting:) _**

**_please read and review _**

**_thankyou xo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

* * *

"urghhh." i groaned as the i heard the sound of my phone ringing at the side of my bed, waking me up from my dreamless sleep.

i ignored it and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. the ringing stopped but the started again a couple minutes later. i groaned again and rolled over tomy nightstand and picked up the phone, not even looking to see who was calling. "what?" i almost shouted.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, dont you ever speak to your mother like that. I hope you dont answer all your phone calls like that." _shit_ i thought when i heard my mothers voice, she would have my balls for answering the phone like that, she had this obsession with politeness.

"Sorry ma, i didnt realize it was you, i just woke up." i tried to apologize.

"well even if it wasnt me you shouldnt take that tone, your rudeness is why you never have any girlfriends." i smirked to my self when i peaked next to me at the small blonde lead naked in my bed. _ha if only my mother knew_. i started to climb out of bed trying not to wake whats-her-name, i couldnt remember, and went into my bathroom with the phone still attached to my ear.

i ignored her girlfried comment because she would only start getting personal and go on about how she really expects grandchildren from me and that i need to change my ways. _yeah yeah, im nineteen for christ sakes, let me live. _"sorry, anyway why did you call is there something wrong?"

"does there have to be something wrong, for a mother to call her baby boy?"i could feel her eyebrow raising through the phone, i didnt answer though i just let her continue and get to the point. "well actually i was calling to make sure that your ready for your flight this afternoon, dont forget the plane leaves at 4pm and make sure you have everything you need, were all waiting for you and cant wait to have you here with us, i feel like ive not seen you in for ever."

"mom you left for New York on monday its now friday thats four days i havent seen you dont be dramatic, and yes i have all my stuff and i cant wait to see you too. Also of course i will be ready for my flight, when am i ever late?" i asked rhetorically, "even though i dont see why i have to leave Chicago."

"because Edward, im not having you in that city all alone, when your family is here in New York, your nineteen, you dont know how to take care of yourself." and what she meant by that was, she didnt know how she would be able to cope without taking care of me. It really pissed me off that i had to up and leave my home, i loved it here in Chicago, but i knew i had to join my family in New York, there wasnt any other way i could help run the family business, of organised crime. I had stayed in Chicago a few extra days in our family home, because there were people coming to collect the rest of our thing that were to be shipped to New York. I had to stay to supervise this because my mother didnt trust the men with sticky fingers, not that anyone would dare steal from us, because they knew the consequences. They came yesterday, so now our home was basically empty apart from the odd bits of furniture that my mother, Esme, didnt feel the need to bring. I also had to stay behind because i had a really important test to take, and Esme said that ihad to stay and take it because i wouldnt get another chance. My mother made me spend two days a week at school, she said that, "it never hurt anyone to be smart and have a few qualifications." I was smart, incredibly, and there was no point in school because the future that i was heading in, i didnt need it. But i went anyway just to make Esme happy, and to tell you the truth i actually found it quite soothing. Mainly i would spend my time in the libary, the one place were no one would bother me. The test went well, im sure i passed with flying colours so afterwards me and a few 'friends' went out for a goodbye drink. They werent really my friends just some snobby arse wholes that i had grew up with, i didnt like a single one of them, but since my brothers had already left for New York they were my only option. We went to a club, I got in easy, just told the guy my name and he all but bowed to me, i got fucked out of my face and thats were i picked up the blonde bird that was currently snoring in my bed. My mother carried on what she was saying bringing me back to reality, "so we will be there to pick you up at six o clock."

"okay okay ma, ill see you tonight."

"okay, i love you sweat heart goodbye."

"i love you too bye." I hung up and smiled to myself at how much of a mommys boy i was.

i splashed some cold water on my face and brushed my teeth. The cock on the wall read 9.30am. I called a town car for the girl whos name i still couldnt remember and then went in to wake her up, hoping she wouldnt be one of them clingy girls that got needy. They either started crying or shouting and i just hated it. There was nothing worse than a clingy crying girl. i tried really hard to remember her name so that this wouldnt be as bad but it just wouldnt come to me. i went to the side of the bed and gently shook her, there was salver coming out of her mouth it was disgusting. "hey, you need to wake up. . . hey wake up."

she started to stir, and then sat up in the bed, when i handed her her clothes she asked, "whats going on what are doing?"

"look your welcome to use the shower or something but after that you need to leave, theres a car waiting outside for you itll take you were you need to go." that was what i always said to girls, just getting to the point.

"what the fuck? so your just gonna fuck me then chuck me?" she realized what i was getting at, thank god i wasnt in the mood for pealing an emotional girl of of me.

"yeah basically." i just smiled at her, i suppose i should of been a little more sympathetic seen as i literally offered her my soul to get her into bed. Not that i would of needed to, she was willing just by me smiling at her. Girls just threw themselves at me.

i sighed when i saw the tears in her eyes, i really wasnt in the mood for this. "i. . . i cant believe this. . . I thougt we could be good together. . . was i not good enough in bed or something because you seemed like you really liked me last night?"

then i felt bad because, to be honest she was right, she werent that good but even if she was, it wouldnt make a difference, nothing would tie me down in a relationship, that was not my thing. suddenly her name came to me, "look Chloe, your a lovely girl but this was nothing more than sex, and anyway im leaving the city today."

at that she started to get angry i didnt know why, "my fucking name is Chelsea you arsewhole, and fine fuck you" she got up out of bed pulling her dress over her head, "i heard all about you, you fucking man whore, dont think you can think you can get away with this, 'this was nothing more than sex'" she poorly imitated my voice.

"oh really? your no one special and to answer your earlier question, no your not good in bed, it was actually quite pointless, now please leave my house because your embarassing yourself." i know that was harsh but she didnt need to call me names, even though they were right.

she screamed and threw a cushion at me that hit e in the face, "oh believe me im going but dont think youve heard the last of me." she stomped off out of the room i followed her and stood at the top of the grand staircase and watched her escort herself out off the house.

"good bye Chloe" i laughed at her, she looked like a crazed animal.

"MY NAME IS CHELSEA, FUCK YOU." she screamed and slammed the front door, a few seconds later i heard the town car drive out of the driveway. _that went quite well _i thought to myself running a hand through my hair, and apart from that i didnt give another thought about what had just happened because i had been in far worse situations.

i had a long shower, then dressed in a pair of very expensive jeans and a plane white t shirt. My father always said that i should dress more smartly, but i didnt see the point in wearing a suit on an airplane. Carlisle could moan all he wanted, but all my clothes were very expensive, so it wasnt like i was wearing rags.

When i was ready, i just sat around doing nothing. It was strange that i was leaving this house behind, it had bee my home for the last ten years, but i was kind of excited to get to New York because i had no doubt in my mind that there would be so much more action. Dont get me wrong, there was a lot here in Chicago but with the Volturis in New York, there would always be something to do. I couldnt fucking wait to show them whos boss. We were finally going back there to take back what was right fully ours. My father never wanted to leave New York in the first place but he thought it best at the time. We've had to wait ten years, until everything had died down so that we can go back. I didnt really know why we had to leave in the first place, i didnt really care. i was just ready to get back and bring that fucking Volturi family down, so that the Cullens would be on top once and for all. Since my acceptance last year when i was made, my blood has been pumping to just get back on top, because when my time comes to lead this family, there shall be no one there to stand in my way. I fucking hated that family especially that little shit, Alec. i had only seen him once, when Aro and Carlise had another one of there meetings, Aro brought Alec and Carlise brought me, since i was set to take over the Cullens and Alec the Volturis, they thought it would be a good idea for us to meet, and in the first instant i could tell that he was a cocky bastartd, i didnt like him at all. Carlise had meetings with Aro all the time, and i never understood why they never shot eachother seen as they hated each other so much. But my father said that it could never be done like that, i didnt understand why. I trusted my father though so if he thought something was right, then it was right. My methods would surly be different though. I fucking hated that family, it was just in my blood to do so. It had been carved into my brain that they were my enemy, and even though i didnt know them, if i seen one of them on the street, i dont give a fuck who they were or what they did, i would happily kill the fucker.

a few seconds later i heard the beep of a horn outside telling met that my car was here to take me to the airport, seen as all my cars had been shipped to New York. "Good afternoon Mr Cullen" the driver greeted me holding my door open, I nodded to him and got into the car. I was driven to the private airfield just outside of Chicago, "have safe flight, mr Cullen." the driver said to me as he held open my door.

"thank you" i smiled getting out of the car i popped a tip into the breast pocket of his blazer suit, i wasnt sure how much. I literally got out of the car and onto the private plane, the piolet came and introduced himself to me telling me about how the flight was going to be, i just smiled and nodded to him. I didnt bring anything with me apart from my phone, my laptop, a book and my gun just in case. The flight wasnt that long so i just sat and listened to music the whole time. I was excited to be reunited with my family and then get back to work.

when i got of the plane in New York i was immediately pulled into the arms of my mother. "oh my baby boy, ive missed you, have you missed me?" she was crying abit, i didnt know why but i felt kind of awkward.

"of course i missed you ma, its good to see you, and ive missed your good homemade meals." i winked at her i new she loved it when i complimented her cooking, after all it was amazing.

"well thats good because ive made you loads of food at home and i expect you too eat all of it, i dont expect youve had much these past couple days except take outs." she laughed knowing me too well.

after she let me go i was then embraced by my little sister Alice, she was sixteen and i loved her more than anything, she was just a force of nature always on the go. She was so tiny and her short black hair stuck out all over the place, "ciao fratello, come stai mi sei mancato" she greeted my in italian, telling me shed missed me and asking me how i was.

"hi baby sister, ive missed you too, and im good." Alice and my mother were the only two who had come to collect me, after all the hellos were out of the way, we were finally in the car and heading towards our new home. i never understood why they made out that a four day separation was like four years it was too dramatic. It felt good to be back in the familiar loving arms of my mother though, i had to admit. She had a way of always making you feel loved and calm, every time her small little arms would wrap around me and literally almost squeeze the life out of me. I looked alot like Esme, i got my green eyes from her, they were beautiful and my hair color, it went more auburn like hers in the summer, but right now it was bronze and stuck out in all directions no matter how much i try tame it. Although she was small and petite, like Alice. i wasnt too tall but i towered over most people, and i had the muscle to go with it_. tall, dark and handsome you could say, _i laughed quietly to myself at that.

the car ride to the house didnt take much over 45 minutes, which was quite good considering the city traffic. It felt good to be back in the tall concrete jungles of New York, Chicago wasnt too much different, but here it felt more natural. When we entered the driveway to our new home i didnt really pay much attention to it. It was very grand, only the best, alot similar to our former home. The car parked in a garage to the left of house and i hopped out noticing that all my cars had arrived here safely and were now parked up in the far corner, i smiled, i had missed my cars, they were my life.

i followed Alice and Esme into the house from a door in the garage and it led into a very large kitchen, we bypassed that and carried on into a very grand entrance near the front door, there was a double stair case, on black and white tiled floor. In the center there was a very unique and oddly shaped statue. I didnt know what it was but i bet i cost an awful lot, my mother liked to splash the cash when it came to her home.

"This is nice" i told my mother, the decor was basically the same as our home back in Chicago.

"thank you sweetie, i tried too keep things similar to Chicago, but you know me i basically bought the whole furniture store."

I didnt doubt that for a second, it was a good thing Esme had excellent taste like me. "wheres my room?"

"its right up here, ill show you," she started up the stairs and i followed, "i know you like simple things so i just stuck with white and black its very modern, you'll like it." to be honest i didnt care what my room looked like as long as it had abed that was soft enough to sleep on.

"thanks, erm wheres dad, Emmett and Jasper?" i asked, noticing that the house was awfully quiet.

"your father and Jasper have gone out side of the city to take care of some 'business'," she air quoted the word and i knew what she meant, "they may not be back until morning, and Emmett should be somewhere around here, but he met this girl the other day, and i think he said he was taking her out to dinner or something i dont know." we had entered my room now and i was sat on my bed taking it in, it was large and very modern done in all black and white with a very large bed, and a window that covered the whole wall that looked out over the gigantic back yard, i could see a pool and right at the bottom there was a wall of trees that no doubt lead into a deep forest. There was a door on the far corner of the wall the lead out onto a balcony that was the full length of the wall. All my things had already been brought here for me and set out. there was a large walk-in-closet which was filled with all my clothes.

Half an hour later i was eating my second plate of the most amazing lasagna at the island in the kitchen, my mother was the most amazing cook, the kitchen was filled with different variety of delicious Italian dishes, i didnt know what too eat next.

After i was stuffed from all the food i had consumed i put my plate of carbonara on the side. "thank you mom, that was nice, tell Emmett to come up when he gets back, i think ill have a little sleep." i said as i headed up the stairs, i was a bit tired for some reason.

"_if_ he gets back shes probably a slut and put out on the first date." i laughed at her comment, Esme could be a bitch when she wanted to.

I went into my room and pulled out a joint that i had made on the plane, i needed a little something to relax. It was 8.30, so i figured id smoke this and get an early night. I went through the glass doors that lead to the very nice balcony, that had a little out door lounge set up in the corner. It was the middle of summer, so the sun had just set leaving a reddy pink glow leaking through the trees. I leaned over the white railings and lit my joint taking a drag.

Im not a big drug person. I dont smoke cigarettes, and i only did cannabis every now and again. I drunk quite alot, but what nineteen year old didnt? I had tried cocaine too, but i was sensible enough to know that it wasnt worth getting in too,so that was just something i did maybe once every four months and that was usually out of boredom. I knew not to get too involved in coke because my brother Emmett was abit fucked of it, he was only 22, but he'd been doing coke since he was seventeen, and thats why he wasnt next in line to take over the family, it fucked with his head abit. He'd been doing a lot better lately, not relying too much on the powder.

I took a few more drags of my spliff, letting my mind space out. There was a knock on the glass door and i turned around to see Emmett smirking at me. "hey little brother." he said to me in his deep voice, i forgot how big Emmett was, his build was just huge. It suited him though and it wasnt fat it was pure muscle. It went well with his short curly black hair and his deep blue eyes. He walked over to me and ruffled my hair, taking my joint from my hand and taking a drag.

"hey, how'd your date go? take it you didnt get lucky," i said looking at my watch noticing that it was still quite early for him to be back from a date.

"no, she had to go home early something about her friends party tomorrow, i dont know, but shes not like that anyway man, i really like this girl, i met her at this club on wednesday, shes fuck hot."

"yeah? when you say hot what you mean is she fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down, like the last three girls you brought home who were all apparently _fuck hot."_ i laughed while he slapped my head and grunted something, "whats her name?"

"Rosalie." _what the fuck kind of name is that?_ i just nodded my head, this girl would probably last about five minutes until he fucked her, then he would move on to someone else.

"so wheres dad and jasper?" i asked him.

"er, im not even sure i think they went to sort out some guy who works at one of dads casinos, a lot of money has gone missing or something. Its a quick in and out job, they didnt need our help."

"god, i cant wait too get me hands on a gun again, ive been lost this past week without business to attend to, i cant wait to get back to work." my blood was pumping at the thought, i liked shooting people, it gave me a rush.

"well then, you'll be glad to hear what i have planned for tomorrow night," i devious smile spread across Emmetts face.

"what?"

"me, you and jasper are gonna crash the Volturis place. But dad cant know because he'll kick our arses if he thinks were causing trouble."

"what do you mean crash the Volturis?" i was confused.

"the kid Alec,hes being made tomorrow. There supposed to be having this big thing afterwards, to celebrate," i remembered what my celebration was like when i was made last year, it was fucking awful, hundreds of people i didnt even know just cane to my home to wish me well and have a drink and kiss my fathers arse. "any way i was thinking we could go there and check it out, stir some shit up maybe, we can go to this club afterwards, Rose said she'd be there with some of her friends, so maybe you'll get lucky."

"so how exactly are we gonna get into there house?"

"well they sent an invitation here being polite or some shit but Carlisle refuses to go, that doesnt mean we cant though."

"so what exactly are we gonna do there?"

"we'll leave a few treats around the house for them." the devious smile returned and i didnt even ask what he meant by that, but i couldnt wait. "nothing big though, and no killing anyone Edward, i mean it!"

"yeah yeah, i wont unless they piss me off." i rolled my eyes. I could be abit lethal sometimes and would just shoot before i think. i got my self into alot of trouble.

"good, now get your arse to sleep. Apart from this, theres nothing planned till Tuesday, so we can get to know the city. I can feel this is gonna be crazy Edward, theres gonna be a war in New York, i can feel it coming." he was shaking with anticipation as he left the room.

"sounds good to me" i breathed quietly to myself, docking out my joint. I got into bed that night excited for tomorrow, i couldnt wait to get in that house. This was the beginning of fucking over that family and i couldnt wait.

Funny how my feelings towards that family completely changed in the next twenty four hours that followed.

* * *

_**AN: so yeah like i said this chapter was boring two, next chapter they meet:) then it will get intersting. **_

_**thankyou xo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

* * *

"Bella, get the fuck up!" Rosalie was jumping on my bed, she'd been shouting at me to get up for the past twenty minutes, id been ignoring her.

"Bella, are you even alive?" she shook my body I still just shrugged her off. Nothing was getting me up today. It was the day of Alec acceptance. He had already left with my father, they were going to some place where other members of the family were, to perform the ceremony. I didn't know what was supposed to happen during the ceremony, you couldn't attend unless you had been accepted as a made man or some shit. I didn't really care.

Rosalie whipped open my curtains letting a light flood through my room, almost blinding me. "Rose, stop! I can't fucking see!" I groaned to her, rolling over and putting my head under neath my pillows. Rosalie Hale, was my best friend. Her father had worked with Aro for as long as I've lived, so we basically grew up together. She was two years older than me, and the most beautiful girl i had ever met. She had long flowing golden blonde hair, with the brightest blue eyes. She was tall and curvy, meaning she always had her ass or her breasts out in my face. She was loud and flirty, and could be the biggest bitch in the world. We were the complete opposites, but we made it work.

I was brought to my attention when a cold gust of air hit all around my body, as Rose ripped the covers of of me. I curled up into a ball, calming myself so i didn't kick her in the face. "Bella is you don't get out of this fucking bed right now i will happily kick your ass, dont mess with me!"

"Rose i swear to god, just let me sleep!"

"Its almost twelve in the afternoon, how can you still be tired? get the fuck up, we have a busy day."

"I don't want to me coddled by family members, and dirty men i have never met. You know i hate that shit."

"I know you do,but you have to support your brother, and afterwards we can go to _Lava_ and you can meet that guy I've been dating." I ignored her. "Bella come on, we haven't been out in like a week, don't you want to let loose?"

At that I sat up and rubbed my eyes. She was right. I had been being good this week, trying to stay on my fathers good side. Everything had been so stressful with Alec's celebrations. People rushing in and out of the house all day long, it was hard to breath, and I needed to relax a little.

"alright," I got up out of bed, and walked into my bathroom with Rosalie giddily clapping behind me.

"and Bella, no one will see you because Marcus will still be kissing Alec's, and i doubt the celebration will end until tomorrow. My father said that they are all going to the men's club in the city after the party. No one else would dare grass on your ass." she smirked at me, hopping up on the counter in my bathroom.

"yeah yeah," i started brushing my teeth, "so, this guy is going to be there? what was his name again?"

"Emmett," yeah i knew it was something weird. "and yeah, he'll be there. I really like this guy Bella, hes so hot and we have such a great time." her eyes glazed over as if she was fantasizing about wedding to this guy, which she probably was.

"what time is this thing starting?" I asked Rose bringing her out of her day dreams.

"erm, well everything is prepared downstairs. Alec should be finished with the ceremony at about four o clock then I suspect everyone will start coming over to the house right away. Things will probably get started around six."

"So we don't have to stay long?" There was hope in my voice.

"Bella you could be a little more supportive towards your brother. But no, well leave at around half seven. Emmett said he'd be at the club around eight-ish."

We spent the rest of the day lounging around in my room, gossiping and chatting about this Emmett. It turns out that Rosalie didn't even know the slightest thing about him. She knew his name was Emmett and he was twenty two. That was it. She said he was a _business man_ and that he didn't really speak about himself, and just let Rose speak most of the time, which was the best thing to do with Rose, she loved to be center of attention. Of course she kept quiet about the whole mob family background, you don't spill things like that on a first date unless you want them to run a mile.

We started getting ready together around four o clock. Rose had brought her dress and things with her so she didn't have to go home to change. I took a quick shower and then dressed into a flowing navy blue dress that hugged my curves. It was supposed to be a formal gathering so i dressed appropriately, wearing very high nude pumps, which i still couldn't walk in. I let my hair hang loose over my shoulders and put on a minimal amount of make up. Rosalie however came out of the guest bedroom in the shortest black dress i had ever seen, her boobs where almost hitting me in the face, she had tall black heals on and her hair was curled. She was dressed like a slut, but with Rosalie, it worked.

"i know, its not the most appropriate thing to wear to a formal event, but at least i wont have to change before we leave." she said approving her self in my mirror."

"yeah, i suppose ill have to change before we go to the club." i agreed with her.

People had already started arriving downstairs, I could hear the loud bellowing laughter of Italian men, the laughter was husky and turned into coughs, evidence of years of smoking. I could already smell the smoke of cigars.

Rose and I went down the staircase, and entered the foyer to my home. The front door was wide open for people to enter, outside i could see cars driving up the drive way, and a security guard checking everyone out. I didn't really expect anything to happen tonight, and apparently the Cullen's weren't attending so hopefully it would be a peaceful night, for once. But something was bound to happen. It always does.

We entered the huge backyard, which had been set up for this occasion. It looked fabulous, _only the best, _as my father would say. There were large flames all around in round ball type things, and drapes of white and red fabric somehow hanging from above us. It was usually traditional to go out for a meal on occasions like this, but Alec thought a party and a BBQ would be better. Alec didn't care about tradition. I could see my uncle Marcus stood at the BBQ acting all controlling, i hated that man. Only a section of the yard had been set up for this, as the yard was so big we really didn't need all of it, even when we were accommodating for close to two hundred people. But there was comfy outdoor chairs set up all around so that people could sit and have a chat. Men were stood in little groups talking and laughing, cigars in one hand and glasses of brandy in the other. There wives, were also stood together in different little groups, no doubt gossiping about what each other is wearing. They wear all the same, tacky dress sense, had bad skin, fake boobs and wore too much make up, which they wore to make themselves look younger but it was having the opposite effect. I watched these women, and felt sorry for them. I never wanted to be like these women.

I saw Aro showing Alec of in the corner to one of the groups of men, so i decided id better get my congratulations over and done with. I was happy for Alec and i was proud of him. But I also pitied him, as he had been sucked into this life, and he knew no different, but he seemed happy about it so i couldn't complain. I approached them slowly with Rosalie on my tail. I just stood next to my father unnoticed, ad waited until their conversation had finished.

After five minutes of me having to listen to them talking about how they planned on _dealing _with someone, it was quite disturbing to listen to so i didn't pay much attention, my father finally noticed me.

"Princess, i didn't see you there, don't you look beautiful." he said holding me at arms length by my shoulders, he then turned me towards a man about twenty who was eyeing me up and down like his prey, "doesn't she look beautiful, Peter?"

"Extremely, may i have a dance?" Peter asked me, and im sure i saw him lick his lips. _That is disgusting. _

I just ignored him, I would talk to my father later. He didn't understand that i just didn't ever want to be involved in a relationship with someone who was apart of this world. Like I said, I didn't ever want to be like those women. Aro just seemed to think that _you have to keep within the family. _

"I just came to say congratulations to my brother," I bypassed the men, and embraced Alec in a hug, he was currently glaring at Peter. Alec was very protective of me. "Congratulations Alec, i'm proud of you, and I love you."

"Thanks sis, i appreciate it, i love you too," he hugged me back and smiled at me, "i think this is the only 'congratulations' that's been genuine." he laughed.

Me and Alec, had a really great relationship. We had a connection we're we just understood each other. Guess its a twin thing.

Alec pulled me away for a bit, saying he needed some normality for a minute, before he could go back into the lions den. He told me to stay away from the men here. He agreed that i shouldn't be anymore involved in this life than i already was. We laughed and joked together, and i was glad of this because, lately i hardly saw Alec let alone had the chance to speak to him. About twenty minutes later, we was approached by the devil her self. Jane. She was Alec's girlfriend, and i fucking hated her. She was small with thin blonde hair and clear blue eyes, which i thought was too big for her head. She was childlike but she was also beautiful. Apart from the fact she was pretty, i couldn't see what Alec saw in her. She was a nasty bitch and she didn't like me either. My father adored her. I didn't know where the fuck she came from, nobody knew her or her family. But Aro checked her out and she was in the clear.

"Be nice" Alec whispered to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hi Bella," Jane said in her child voice and fake smile. I glared at her, I wouldn't speak to this girl, if you held a gun to my head. "You could at least be polite, considering we'll be family soon." she said to me flashing the big rock on her finger, it almost made me throw up just the thought of sharing my family name with this whore.

I scoffed, Alec gave me a disapproving look. I stalked off to get a drink, I was allowed a maximum of two glasses of champagne.

"Im gonna get that bitch one day," Rose said from behind me.

I sighed, "how long do we have left before we can leave?"

She checked her I phone which was stuffed down her bra, "about an hour." Rose hated these things as much as I did.

People came up to me and commented on how nice i looked and asked me how i was doing. The wives of the mob members tried to give me advice, or told me about their sons and hinted at how i should go talk to them. I just nodded and smiled politely, im sure people understood that i didn't want to talk to them, because they left me alone after a bit.

I was left alone, standing on the patio near the large glass doors that lead into the house. Rosalie had scurried off somewhere, claiming she thought she saw someone she knew. I was leaning against the door frame waiting for Rose to come back so we could leave, when i felt eyes on me.

I looked up and my eyes automatically found the ones that were looking at me. He was leaning against the side of the pool house, right down the yard. He saw me looking but didn't look away. He had a tailored grey suit on with a navy blue tie on that matched my dress. He was tall, and had dark messy hair. He was hot. Very hot. Actually he was like a fucking god, and he had this crooked grin on his face as he kept on looking at me. I blushed and looked away. I didn't recognize him, but he didn't look too much older than me, he was probably the son of one of the men who worked for Aro. I looked up to see if he was still staring at me, but he was gone.

I looked around too see if i could see him, and felt disappointed when he was no where to be seen.

I jumped when i heard a voice like velvet suddenly in my ear, "looking for someone?"

I turned around to see the the god id been searching for, and i was immediately drawn in by his eyes. They were emerald green, the brightest green id ever seen, they were mesmerizing, hypnotizing.

I quickly took control of myself before i started to dribble, "nope just. . . eyeing up the party." i smiled at him, i noticed that his hair was even more disheveled than i had thought and was a weird, unique bronze color.

"And what would a beautiful girl like you be doing at a party like this? assuming you know what type of party this is." _charmer. _I rolled my eyes, you could tell he was one of them guys that could get any girl he wanted and he knew it.

"I do know what type of party this is, and to be quite honest, i have no idea what im doing here, but im leaving soon."

"you sound like you cant wait to get out," his voice was doing strange things to my body. I shook my head.

"well, do you really want to hang around somewhere, where everyone is fake and doesn't give a shit about anyone but themselves."

He thought about that for a moment and nodded his head in agreement, "you have a point."

there was a moment of silence and when i looked up at him, he was staring at me with fiery eyes. Once again i got lost in those eyes, but quickly looked away. _Who the fuck is this guy? _I decided to get defensive and let him know that he didn't have chance here. Even though i would be lying if i said, he wasn't very appealing. "Excuse me, but why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"oh someones feisty," he pretended to be offended, "im actually doing you a favor."

"yeah? and how exactly are you doing that?" I asked.

I was taken a back when, he bent down putting his hand on the small of my back and whispered in my ear, I skipped a breath. "you see that guy over there," he nodded to that guy Peter from earlier who was glaring in our direction, i nodded, "he's been watching you all night, like stalkerish. And when i heard him telling his friends he was going to come talk to you, i feared for your safety. So i decided to step in first, im sure you would rather have me talking to you than that guy."

I laughed at his boldness, "well thank you, but i can look after myself."

"oh im sure you could, but i would never turn down the opportunity to help out a fucking stunningly beautiful young girl."

My heart was beating like crazy, i was about to pass out. I wanted to jump this guy right here. _Cool it Bella. _I then remembered that he had his hand on my back still, i noticed that his hands felt rather large.

I unwillingly shimmied out of his grasp, "hmm, i bet your there for all the lady's aren't you, Mr Charmer." i laughed, and so did he.

"Actually, i don't. Just the ones who i think is worth it, and believe me you are." He had a serious look on his face, and i rolled my eyes, yeah he probably said that to all the girls, i could see through his words.

"Do you even know my name?" i asked.

"No, but i bet its something beautiful. Am i right?"

"Funny enough, my name means beautiful."

He looked at me with a smirk on his face, pleased with himself, "oh yeah? in what language?"

"Italian obviously."

"Your names Bella?"

"Isabella, but yeah everyone calls me Bella." i clarified.

"It suits you," he nodded as though he was having a private conversation with himself.

I was about to say something, but i was suddenly, being pulled by the arm by a rather flustered Rosalie. I looked back at the god, who i still didn't know the name of, his eyes were following me as i was pulled away from him. He looked really disappointed, as was I. A man had approached him, he was bulky and looked like a body guard he was huge. I couldn't see the big mans face.

"Rose what the fuck?" i was quite angry that she'd pulled me away from my god, "your going to pull my fucking arms off."

"Bella, we need to go and you need to get changed, please hurry."

"well i wouldn't need to hurry if you hadn't pissed of for ages, where did you go?"

"Okay, so you know the guy Emmett?" she asked and i nodded as we entered my closet, "well he was here, and i brought him upstairs to have a chat and ask him what he was doing here and well. . ." she didn't finish her sentence.

"Please tell me you didn't fuck him in my bed?" I shouted at her as i pulled on another navy blue dress, this one was was short and tight though, appropriate for a club, i looked sexy.

"No not in _your _bed Bella, but well he's hot and when i started asking him questions, he just jumped me, so we went into the guest bedroom where i normally stay. Oh my god it was amazing Bella, it was intense as fuck."

"Rose, please go to your own house in future," she had no shame, "what was he doing here anyway?"

"I don't have a clue, he just said hes here to congratulate Alec, he was more surprised to see me." she was quickly redoing her make up. "We didn't get much talking done, but we'll get down to that at the club, and he better have some good answers."

"So we're still going then?" i asked putting my nude pumps back on.

"Of course, we need a night out Bells," she said shocked that i had to question it.

"As long as im not a third wheel, i don't care."

"No you wont be, his brothers will be there, maybe you can hook up." she winked at me as we lumbered back down the stairs, making sure not to draw attention, so no one would go grass my ass to Aro. As i passed the foyer i could see right through to the back door, but i couldn't see the god there. We went out onto the driveway and got into Rosalie's red BMW convertible, it was very flashy, just like Rose. There weren't that many cars in the driveway as most of the quests had been specially driven here, so we drove away from the house easily.

We were in the city fairly quickly and the traffic wasn't that bad. Rose had some song blasting, i didn't recognize it.

"I tell you what Bella, im pumped for tonight, shame Jacob isn't here." she rolled her eyes. Jacob was one of our close friends, he went to college with me, but school had just broke out for summer so he had gone back home to Forks. Rosalie and Jake pretended not to like each other but deep down they loved each other like brother and sister. Jacob had feelings for me which he stated on more than one occasion, and he just didn't understand that i didn't feel the same way. Rose liked to wind him up about that.

"yeah, its gonna be weird without him this summer," i said we'd only know Jake this year but he had become a main part in our lives. He didn't know anything about our underground lives though.

"Good riddance i say," she nodded to herself, i knew she was joking.

She was telling me about Emmett and his _loving hands _as we drove towards the club. But in my mind i wasn't really paying attention. Instead I was thinking about emerald green eyes, and messy bronze hair. I don't know why i was so hooked on this guy, i would probably never see him again.

We pulled into the underground parking lot to the club, and got out of the car. Rosalie would have the car picked up tomorrow.

"So lets hope one of these brothers are cute, you are in need of a release." she teased me.

"hmm, i doubt it." i wasn't in the mood to be chatted up, "how many are there?"

"well he only has two brothers so, i presume just the two of them."

"okay, lets just have some fun."

We entered the club easily and the loud banging music, was already hurting my ears, after my first couple of drinks the music would drown out to me.

Rose immediately found Emmett, who i recognized from somewhere. I had to admit that for a man as much muscle as him, he was very hot, not as hot as the god from earlier, no one could be better looking than my god, but Emmett was certainly attractive, he was sat with a smaller man who had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes like Emmett, this man was introduced as Emmett's brother Jasper. As soon as i sat down, Jasper was seductively smiling at me.

"erm, Edward just went to get some drinks, i didn't know what you guys would want so i didn't order anything for you." Emmett spoke apologetically in a very deep manly voice. I presumed Edward was Emmett's other brother.

"No that's okay ill go get us some," i said as Jasper sat ever so close to me, "Rose, you want the usual?"

She nodded to me and i got up and headed towards the bar.

I was stood at the bar waiting for service, the barmaid was flirting outrageously with some guy pushing her fake boobs in his face. I had to do a double take when i noticed that the man she was flirting with was my God. He was leaning over the bar towards her flirting right back. I got jealous. He looked just as handsome, as before although he'd changed into jeans and a white button down shirt. His hair was just as messy as before and I could hear his velvet voice laughing with this slut. I don't know why i was so pissed off, it wasn't like i owned this guy. They still hadn't noticed me, so i spoke up.

"Excuse me, im sure your getting paid to serve people, not eye fuck your customers." I said in a bitchy tone.

She glared at me for a moment, but then she must of realized who i was because she quickly started taking my order.

I heard a chuckle from next to me, "so we meet again?"

I played it cool, "sorry, do i know you."

"Please Isabella, don't pretend like i didn't make an impact on you back at the party, I know you was just as disappointed as i was when you were pulled away from me earlier. No doubt to change your dress, which i approve of by the way. You have amazing legs."

"My name is Bella," i breathed, my heart racing again.

"that's right beautiful" he smirked at me.

I looked back to were Rosalie and the boys were sat, _Edward _hadn't returned yet, but Emmett was smiling my way. I looked at God boy, and took my drinks from the bar, he had three in his hands. "Well i need to get back to my friends," i said to him, "ill see you around." I walked away. He didn't say anything else to me, but i felt him following me, as i sat down next to Rose, I felt him sit next to me.

I looked at him incredulously,"what the fuck are you doing?"

"im sitting down," he said in his velvet voice like it was obvious.

"I see you two already met then," Emmett said, nodding to the both of us. Now I was very confused.

"Not exactly," Godboy was looking at me then held his hand out to me, "hi im Edward."

I glared at him like he had five heads. But then smiled, tonight was going to be interesting.

_Small world, _I thought to myself and chuckled taking a sip of my drink.

* * *

_**AN: Okay so they met, woo! of course they don't know each other belongs to the rival family but it gonna come out right away. **_

_**someone pointed out that my grammar needed improving so i tried my best to improve that:)**_

_**Also ill probably update about once a week.**_

_**thankyou xo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

** Edward POV**

* * *

"Edward! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jasper shouted to me over the blurring music of the club, bringing me out of my haze.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit dazed, taking a sip of my drink.

"You haven't taken your eyes of that chick since you sat down, you're gonna creep her out."

"Jasper your just pissed because she's not into you, I saw you eyeing her up before. Don't even fucking think about it."

Jasper grunted something to himself, and went back to sulking in the corner. Emmett laughed at him.

I turned back around to look at Bella, who was currently at the bar getting a drink with Rosalie.

Jasper was right. I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was mesmerizing.

When I saw her standing there at the party, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I was staring at an angel.

That might sound cheesy, but its true. She was so fucking beautiful, _goddess _was the only way to describe her. I must have been staring at her from across the loan for about twenty minutes before she even looked up. Then i just had to talk to her.

By doing that, I got even more enhanced by her voice. It was soft and small, but like bells in my ear. I could listen to her all day.

My heart sank when she was pulled away from me, I thought id never see her again.

When i was at the bar getting drinks and i saw her approach my table, with a girl who had Rosalie's description, my heart stopped. I seen he approach the bar, so i flirted back with the bar maid who had been bugging me. I was trying to get Bella jealous, and it seemed my plan worked, by the tone she took.

"I swear man, it better be Bella you're looking at and not my Rose or I'll kick your ass." Emmett hit my shoulder.

"I wasn't looking at anyone," I lied. Rosalie was hot, don't get me wrong, but she wasn't anything special.

"Bullshit." he scoffed.

"Shut up, you can't speak, you didn't even get your job done back at Volturi house because you were too busy fucking Barbie."

Emmett was supposed to go into the office and get information of the computer, then trash the place up a bit. Me and Jasper were there to keep watch.

But no.

He was sidetracked and didn't get anything done.

"That reminds me, I still don't know what Rosie was doing there," Emmett said with a thoughtful look on his face, "I'm gonna go have a chat with her. Excuse me."

He got up from the table, and walked through the crowds of dancers and towards the bar. He whispered something in Rosalie's ear then pulled her by the arm up some stairs, leaving Bella on her own. She was at the bar with five drinks, contemplating how to carry them all. I was about to get up to help her out, when some guy approached her.

He picked up three of her drinks and she started guiding him towards our table, they were flirting and laughing, and it made my blood boil.

I wanted to shoot this guy right here. _Who the fuck did he think he was? __  
_

"Edward, your being cock blocked," Jasper laughed at me from his corner, I glared at him.

When they arrived to the table, they set the drinks down, but both carried on standing finishing their conversation. I couldn't really make out what they were talking about. I was glaring at him, he didn't seem to notice.

They finished up their conversation and then he asked her, "would you like to dance?"

Bella looked at me and then looked back at him, "um,"

She was hesitant, I smiled at that.

"No she wouldn't," I cut in before she could say yes, and then I would have to shoot him.

"I'm sorry, is this your boyfriend?" he asked Bella, suddenly seeming apologetic.

"Yes." Both Bella and I said at the same time. That actually made my stomach flutter.

"Oh well, I'm sorry, i didn't realize."

"That's no problem." I said with a sarcastic smile, Bella just stood there biting her lip, and it was the sexiest thing i had ever laid eyes on.

Bella slowly sat down next to me and the guy nodded then slowly retreated to wherever he had come from.

I hadn't really spoke to Bella tonight, she'd been avoiding looking at me.

"Where did Emmett take Rose?" She asked seeming a bit uncomfortable that it was just the three of us.

"He just took her somewhere to have a chat, they'll be back soon." Jasper said to her with a short smile.

"So how old are you Jasper?" she asked.

"I'm twenty-two, me and Emmett are twins. You wouldn't think so because we don't look anything a like. But were twins."

"Really? my brother and I are twins. We're not identical either."

I gave Jasper a nod, which said _leave us alone, cock blocker. _He nodded and got up from the table, "excuse me but there's a small blonde other there eyeing me up like there's no tomorrow."

It was just the two of us, and I could feel he tension dripping in the air.

"So you're eighteen right?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, and thank you for getting me out of that dance before."

"No problem, I was kind of flattered that you told that guy I was your boyfriend."

"Well what else could i say?"

"You could have told him to fuck off."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that, lucky you were here to stop me from being rude."

"You could have said Jasper."

"nah, your hotter."

I big grin spread across my face.

"So. . . you want to dance with me?" I asked her.

"No."

"and why not?"

"Because I can't dance, and I barely know you."

"I bet you're a fine dancer."

"Well lets demonstrate, and i'll prove that both of us will have broken necks in five minutes."

"Okay." I went to stand up.

She laid her hands on my thigh to stop me and a wave of electricity went right through my body.

"Wait. I was totally joking." She was biting her lip again, and i almost jizzed pants.

"I wasn't, come on I'll show you." I stood her up and she unwillingly followed.

"Edward stop, I seriously can't dance."

I ignored her protests and pulled her by the hand feeling her baby soft skin. I really needed to fuck this girl. The sexual attraction was killing me.

I stopped when we got to the dance floor and turned her around. Her lip was back between her teeth so I softly pulled it out.

"You'll make yourself bleed." I said to her.

"Sorry, I do that when I'm nervous."

"I make you nervous?" I smirked at her.

"I'm nervous about dancing," she rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"yeah yeah, your just saying that. Anyway you shouldn't be nervous about dancing with me, I'm an excellent dancer. I'll guide you."

"You're so sure of yourself, its kind of arrogant."

"Well thank you." I sarcastically smiled, as she wrapped both of her arms tightly round my neck and pushed her self flush with my body, and I experienced that same spark as I did earlier. "You know, for someone who doesn't know how to dance, you seem to know what you're doing."

"I never said I didn't know how, I said I couldn't."

We danced for a bit without talking, it was hot and sexy. Every now and again my eyes would lock with hers and I would be lost in the rich chocolate-brown of her irises.

"See your dancing." I nodded to her, breaking the silence.

She turned so that her back was flush with my chest and she continued swaying to the music. I could feel her plump ass against my crotch. I almost died.

"Hmm, so I am." She agreed with me. I think the alcohol was starting to go to her head. I liked it.

She turned back around, and our eyes met again. She was breathing heavily. She looked amazing. I decided to be bold, and go in for a kiss, i couldn't take it any longer. I slowly leaned my head toward her, she was a lot smaller than me even with her _fuck me _heals on. I smiled to myself when she stood on her tip toes towards me. She seemed just as eager as me. I could smell her sweet breath, like strawberries and alcohol. But just as our lips were about to touch, she turned her head to the side and separated herself from my body, "I need a drink," she said and stalked off towards the bar.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

I followed her eagerly and protectively. She was leaning over the bar trying to get service, I leaned next to her. I could see Jasper a couple of stools down, with the same blonde from earlier, she seemed interested. Jasper had great charm. It ran in the family.

"So, Bella. Are you Italian?" I asked her.

"My names Bella, what do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes." I said to myself, took of guard by her bitchy tone. I pretended I didn't notice, "so Bella, do you have a surname?"

She looked at me and smiled, "I'm sorry but surnames are third date material." _what?! who the fuck made that shit up?_

"I didn't realize this was a date."

"Oh it's not," she assured me, "I'm just saying you wont know me as anything more than Bella, because there won't ever be a third date, or a second or a first for that matter."

"Well, you sure know how to put someone in their place. But I assure you, there will be multiple dates." Two drinks were placed in front of us. Bella took a large drink of hers, and I watched stunned.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom." I watched her stumble off towards the lady's room. She was tough. I would crack her though. She was into me, i could tell. She was just being defensive.

I was thinking quietly to myself, wondering how i was going to get my claws into Bella, when the barmaid I was flirting with earlier approached me.

"Hi, I'm sorry we were interrupted before, but you know, work duties." She batted her eyelids at me. She must have been around thirty. She wore two much make up and her boobs were too big for her body.

"That's no problem," I said politely, carrying on with my drink.

"So, I've never seen you in here before. . ." She said, it was more of a question.

"Nope, I've just moved back to the city."

"You liking it so far?"

"Well I haven't been anywhere yet but I love New York."

"Where you from?"

"Chicago." My answer was short, trying to cut this conversation off before this girl embarrassed herself. She wasn't getting the point.

"So listen. . . My shift ends in about an hour, maybe you wanna have a drink or you could come back to mine."

"Um, I don't think-" I started to turn her down, but was suddenly cut off by a voice that was suddenly in my ear.

"No he wouldn't, he has a girlfriend." Bella was glaring at the girl like she was a disease.

"Oh sorry Bella, I didn't realize." The girl actually looked sorry. _How the fuck did she know Bella's name? _

The girl went down the bar to attend to customers.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I asked Bella incredulously.

"I was returning you favor from earlier." She shrugged.

"What if I didn't want you too?"

"But you did, I saw you, you looked uncomfortable. And besides, if you left i would be alone." She stuck out her bottom lip, I laughed.

"So you just ruined my chances of a potential fuck?"

"Who says you still won't get one?" She smirked at me and leaned with her back against the bar next to me.

"And what does that mean?"

"Like i said, if you left with _her _that would mean _I _would be alone." She bit her bottom lip, not realizing how sexy she looked. Or maybe she did and was doing it on purpose.

"We wouldn't want you to be alone would we." I stepped in front of her and lifted her up onto a stool, then pushed myself between her legs. Her arms automatically went around my neck.

"No that would be sad." She breathed heavily, that was clearly my affect on her.

"Believe me, I would never leave you alone." I said to her, it was meant sexually but I really meant it.

Once again I went in for a kiss, but once again just as our lips were about to connect, she turned her head away.

_What the fuck is with the mixed signals? _

"So Edward, you go to school?" She was changing the subject, but I didn't really mind.

"Well I just moved here, so when school starts back up ill be going to Berkeley two days a week."

"Oh really? Great. I go there," She seemed pleased by this fact, so did I.

I was about to ask her what she was studying, but she took me of guard when she blurted out, "Do you wear contacts?"

"Nope why?"

"Your eyes our the weirdest color i have ever seen."

"Um thanks. . .I think."

"No i mean they're amazing, like emeralds they sparkle. I love them."

I laughed, "aren't I supposed to be the one pulling out the cheesy lines."

"Go ahead."

"I'm not that type of guy."

She scoffed, I didn't fool her. "yeah whatever, Mr Charmer."

I chuckled, "you know me too well."

"Actually, I don't know you as well as i would like."

I ignored that, I didn't really want to get into my background, i didn't want to scare her off. I was actually surprised that she hadn't asked me about anything. She must of knew that i had something to do with the underground world considering i was at an acceptance party. That reminded me that I still didn't know what she was doing there, I never asked though. Something was telling me not too because I might not like the answer. I figured she would tell me if she felt the need too. She was probably a daughter of one of the high-end men.

I didn't realize that we were staring at each other until Bella shyly ducked her head. I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me, I kept hold of her face and gently pressed my lips to hers. It was short and soft and didn't go anywhere before she pulled away. But my whole body was tingling.

She stared at me shocked and i thought she was going to hit me or something, but she tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me towards her, crashing my her lips into mine, it wasn't soft but forceful and as soon as i got the chance i plunged my tongue into her mouth, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. Her hands were gripping my hair in an almost painful way, but i loved it. I could taste her on my tongue, strawberry and alcohol. It was delicious. Our tongues danced together for a minute longer, before we both moaned and she pulled away.

"I want you." She whispered breathless in my ear, and i was glad she was thinking the same as me.

"Right now," I agreed.

She jumped of the stool, and took my hand pulling me towards some stairs. At the top of the stairs there was an elevator. We got in and just stood there together, I didn't have a chance to kiss her again because we only went up one floor and then the doors opened and Bella lead me out into a small corridor with two doors. I didn't know where she was taking me, but I really didn't care. She entered the door on the right and gestured for me to follow. As soon as i entered the room she locked the door behind me.

I looked around at the surroundings, I was in a large office, it was probably the clubs owners. There was a large expensive desk in the center of the room and to the right there was a small lounge set up with what looked like very comfy couches. I could see a door that led into a bathroom.

"Um are we supposed to be in here?" I asked her, worrying about being walked in on while we were getting it on.

"This is my dads club, he never comes here, don't worry." _That would explain why the barmaid knew her name. _

Bella was standing across the room from me, and it was a sight i never want to forget. All night she had been bold and opinionated, but I could tell that was just a front. Now she was standing there with her head ducked, looking so fragile i just wanted to wrap her up and never her go. She was shy, and this was the real Bella.

It sounded funny because i had barely known this girl for a night, but i was having strange feelings towards her, and i couldn't explain them. I had never been this physically or sexually attracted to a girl before, and this was over whelming. I didn't understand what was going on. Maybe I was just in need of a release.

"Your father owns this place? Its impressive, a great vibe." I was trying to make this less awkward because it was clear she was question her decision to bring me up here. She wasn't that type of girl. I could tell.

"yeah, the best in New York." Said seeming grateful for something to talk about.

"Well I'll have to see about that." I joked. She shyly smiled, and it was so beautiful it made my knees week.

I slowly walked over to her and she immediately looked more confident, I tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear and lifted her head towards me.

She kissed me softly and intimately, nothing like before and once again, my body felt like it was on fire.

It soon escalated into something more, and my hands roamed her perfect body, my tongue explored her mouth, whilst her hands pulled at my hair. She was pushing me towards the couches in the corner. She pushed me back onto the sofa, and like i suspected, they were very comfortable.

Bella stood above me kicking over her heals, before she straddled my lap. She was obviously very drunk because i couldn't imagine a girl like this be so bold when she's sober. Even though I didn't know Bella well enough I could tell this wasn't her. I wasn't complaining.

"I just want you to know that i never ever do this," she breathed as if she was confirming my thoughts, "I mean I usually get to know someone more, but i just have this attraction to you and its about to kill me, I cant explain it." She kissed my neck.

"I know what you mean." I agreed as i brought her face back up to mine.

She started unbuttoning my shirt, she was struggling so I helped her out and let the my shirt drop to the floor. It felt like my whole body was about to explode my heart was pumping, I had butterflies in my stomach and I was painfully hard under my jeans. For some reason I was suddenly very nervous about this, I felt like a virgin all over again.

Our kisses were very harsh and heated, my lips were almost swollen.

I started to unzip the back of her dress when her hands suddenly stopped me and she sat up straight.

"Edward, stop. I. . . I cant do this." She said that but then leaned back in letting me kiss her again.

I thought about this for a moment, and the fact that she was hesitant meant that her sober mind was starting to creep back in and it was probably her alcohol filled haze that was letting her be so hands on.

I didn't want to be a mistake. Usually I wouldn't give a shit as long as I got laid, but this felt different.

I stilled her hands and unwillingly pushed her mouth away, "Bella, stop, you don't want this."

"I do, I do." She dove for my mouth again, but i pushed her away. Instead she kissed my neck licking and sucking at it and it felt so good, i just let her continue. _Fuck it _I thought, I probably wouldn't have these strange feelings for her once i fucked her anyway.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door that made us both jump up, someone was screaming out side it sounded like Rosalie.

"Bella open the door!" _bang, bang, bang! _"Bella are you okay? open up!" She sounded hysterical.

"What the fuck?" Bella stood up quickly zipping her dress back up and ran to open the door.

Rosalie burst into the room with mascara stained eyes, she had clearly been crying.

"Rose whats wrong? Are you alright?" Bella asked her seeming very worried.

She bypassed Bella and stalked straight towards me. Suddenly I felt a slap right across my cheek, it was hard and took me off guard.

"What the fuck?!" Both me and Bella shouted to Rosalie at the same time. She turned around to Bella and took her face between her hands.

"Bells, are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"What? no. What are you talking about."

Rosalie turned back to me, "I know what your plan is, and it seems you were gonna get a good fuck out of it first." She said looking at my naked torso, "You sick bastard."

I looked to Bella who looked just as confused as I was. I really didn't have a clue what was going on. I mean, here I was, slightly drunk in nothing but my jeans sporting a semi, with a nut job who I barely knew, screaming in my face.

"Rose, what the fuck are you talking about?" Bella asked her, seeming annoyed.

"Bella, we need to go. Now! Before this sick fuck, can hurt the both of us." She started pulling Bella towards the door, Bella was protesting telling Rosalie to let her go.

"Hey, let go of her, you're hurting her." I shouted to Rosalie. She spun round so fast i thought her head might fall off.

"I'm hurting her? Yeah, just because i busted your little plan. I know your game you ass whole! You wont get away with this." She grabbed Bella again who was about to question Rosalie again, but she was cut of, "Come on Bella we need to leave fast, don't worry I've called security."

Rosalie turned in the door way and screamed, "You're a dead man!" She then stomped out of the room.

And that was that. I was stood in the office alone and half-naked, and feeling so confused I had to sit down.

I could hear Bella down the hall asking Rosalie questions, but I couldn't hear any answers. I'm sure I heard Rosalie say my surname but I couldn't be sure.

I sat in that room for about twenty minutes just thinking about how this night had turned out. I didn't understand anything. My head hurt.

I got up and put my shirt back on and went back down to the club. Maybe I should have gone after them, but i honestly couldn't cope with Rosalie's screeching any longer. Now all's I had going through my mind was _Where's Bella? I need to see her. _

Emmett would probably be able to shed some light on this situation.

The second I was back at the bar, Emmett was literally pulling my arm from my socket out of the club.

"Em, what the fuck?" I shouted when we got out side, Jasper was out front with the car already waiting. Emmett wasn't drinking so he was driving, he shoved me in the back and then got in the driver's seat with Jasper in the passenger seat.

"What's going on? Whats wrong with Rosalie? What happened?" I needed some fucking answers!

"Edward calm down, we just needed to get out of there. Security were crawling the place looking for us."

"Why?!"

"Well I was talking with Rosalie, and James fucking Coven comes over with his girlfriend and introduces me to her as 'Emmett Cullen'. Of course Rose didn't know my surname and when she found out she flipped the fuck out! She started saying things like _you're using me to get to Bella _like what the fuck?!" Emmett ran a hand through his hair before he continued. "So she suddenly just starting going mental, like she called security and told them '_the Cullen's are here,_' I don't fucking get it."

"Well so what if we were there, we've never done anything wrong." I said still confused.

"No Edward, that was Aro's club, we shouldn't have been there."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me that before? This is gonna start so much shit."

"I know Edward, I know."

I sat back for a second and then a thought occurred to me. "Wait. Aro Volturi's club?"

"Of course! How many other Aro's do you know?"

"No, that can't be right, Bella's father owns that club."

And suddenly it all made sense. Everything.

"Well shit, that explains a lot." Emmett said, breathing harshly.

_Holy fuck! _

"Shit Emmett, you fucked the Volturi's side kick. I take it you fucked the fucking daughter Edward." Jasper was hysterically laughing in the front seat, both me and Emmett were white as sheets.

I didn't actually have sex with Bella, but it would have happened, and to be honest i really didn't care.

I didn't feel about her any differently and I didn't regret what happened tonight.

I just wanted to see if she was okay.

I felt physically sick.

* * *

**AN: So it seems Emmett and Rosalie had a very intense conversation which im sure Rose will tell Bella all about.**

**Please read and review. **

**thankyou xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

* * *

"Rose," I breathed, "what did you just say?" Surely she didn't just say what I thought she had. Please tell me she didn't.

"Bella just get in the fucking elevator before he comes after us." She sounded really panicked.

I looked back down the hall towards the door to my dad's office, but I couldn't see Edward anywhere. He definitely wasn't following us.

Rose looked really scared so I got in the elevator with her, concerned for my friend. "He's one of them Bella, you could of been killed tonight, do you not understand?"

"One of who?" I shouted in her face, she was starting to piss me off speaking in riddles.

"Bella, they're the Cullen boys, for fuck sake." She said hysterically, confirming what i thought she had said earlier.

"What?! How do you know?" I said to her voice that was barely audible. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the underground parking lot of the club. Obviously we weren't staying. She ignored my question and stomped furiously towards her car.

"Rose!" I stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She turned around and gave me a murderous glare, she could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

"Bella! Get in the fucking car!"

"No, your in no fit state to drive." I stated, because she wasn't. She was wasted, and even if she wasn't, her head was all over the place.

"Bella, we have to go. Now! Do you want to die?!"

"No I don't. And that's exactly why I'm not getting in the car with you. I don't want both of our asses wrapped wrapped round a tree cause you weren't thinking straight."

She thought about that before huffing and pulling her phone out. "You're really hard work, you know that?" She said while she waited for whoever she was ringing to pick up. I presumed it was a car service. She hung up and sighed, "A cars on its way."

We stood silently for a minute, but I couldn't hold my questions back any longer. I needed to know, now.

"Rose," I started, "you know when you said 'they're Cullen's' was you talking about Emmett, Jasper and. . . Edward?" My voice broke on the last name.

"Of course I was talking about them! Who the fuck else would I be talking about?!"

"But. . . How do you know? There must be some mistake." I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. I mean, I just nearly had sex with Edward, and if Rosalie hadn't interrupted, it would of definitely happened. But if Rose was right, then i understood what she meant about him hurting me. Maybe he had just got me up there, to kill me. Maybe he was about to murder me before Rose came. Or maybe he would of fucked me first, got his pleasure, then shot me. Maybe I would of been a few seconds from death, and I didn't even know it.

"Those bastards thought they could get away with it." Rose darkly laughed. "There's no mistake Bella. Emmett admitted it. Some guy he knew came over to us, and introduced Emmett to his girlfriend, he said, 'meet Emmett Cullen'. I didn't click at first. I thought maybe they just have the same name and they're no relation to that fucking mongrel family. But why else would they be at Alec's party? There's only one Cullen family in the underworld." A black town car had arrived and we climbed in, I processed what she was saying but didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue. "I swear to god Bells, I flipped my shit. I can't believe he used me so he could hurt you. Fucking ass whole, I thought he liked me Bella. I really liked him." She was crying now, I felt really bad for her. Rosalie never, ever cried. So the fact she was sobbing over this man, meant he must of meant an awful lot to her.

"Rose. . ." I started trying to make her feel better, "maybe. . ."

"Maybe what Bella? What?!" She snapped, obviously not wanting to hear what i had to say.

"Maybe, Emmett didn't know who you were. And maybe he didn't know who i was either."

"Bullshit!" She shouted, causing me to jump a bit. "They know exactly who we are! And as much as Emmett tried to act dumb, I just fucking know this was a set up!" I was about to ask her how she could possibly know that, but she cut in, "I mean jesus christ, its a bit of a coincidence that the same fucking week they arrived, one of them just happened to fall in my path. I mean, im your best friend Bella, they must of knew. And also, did you see how that fucking slimey brother was looking at you? All night he was watching you like a hawk Bells. It was frightening, like he would die if he took his eyes of you. What a creep. I thought maybe he was a bit of a pervert but now it makes fucking sense. He was watching you." She breathed quickly, wiping her eyes before continuing, "I got their plan all fucking figured out. I just had to bring you, then Emmett was there to distract me. The blonde one, he was there to keep watch while that ginger bastard murdered you in your own fathers club."

I listened to her deeply in thought, i should of been praying to god thanking him for saving me, but the only thing that i could say was, "Edward isn't ginger."

She turned and glared at me, "Bella, I just saved your fucking life, and you have nothing to say but correct me on the hair color of your fucking murderer?!" She was livid, I knew I shouldn't of said it but his hair was all i could think about. How it felt so soft as i threaded my fingers through it, and how it smelled of cleanness. And how the color was something id never seen before, it was an odd bronze with hints of auburn, blond and brown. It had this unique color that i couldn't name, but it definitely wasn't ginger. It was amazing.

I shook my head quickly, what the fuck was wrong with me?

Rose was right. She just saved my life and alls i could do was think about how beautiful and mesmerizing my killer was.

I mean, maybe that wasn't the case and maybe they didn't know who we were. But that was highly unlikely, everyone knows who I am. _No, they definitely knew who i was. Edward knew who I was._

I knew what Rosalie was saying was right. I just didn't want to believe it. I mean, I've only known the boy for a night, but somehow I felt this connection between the two of us. One that I had never, ever felt before. I thought he felt it too, cause when he kissed me, there was no hesitation, it wasn't fake, it felt real. It felt right. They way he looked at me, with such fire in his eyes was crazy, pure passion.

I guess all those signs had different meanings. It was crazy because I wasn't angry, I just felt sad, disappointed, unwanted, not good enough. I felt physically sick. I just wanted to crawl into a whole a stay there forever. Because this boy, who I felt very strongly about, feelings I didn't want or understand, he doesn't feel the same and he doesn't want me. He was going to kill me, to show off to fellow families, in cold blood. He would of probably laughed while he murdered me. He might of killed me in a special way, to send a message out to my father and other family's, telling them nobody messes with them. Because that's business. And living in this world my whole life, I understood that. Nothing is personal.

But the worst thing about it all was that those feelings I was having for Edward, they just wouldn't go away.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears, which is something that rarely happened. I never cried. You couldn't be week in this life. I tried to hold the tears back but one escaped and slipped down my cheek, Rose noticed and pulled me towards her so my head was leaning on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and I just let me tears out. How had this boy I barely knew, managed to break down my walls I had spent eighteen years building, in just one night?!

"Hey hey, Bells, don't cry baby." She shushed me, slowly rocking us as i continued to sob. Rose always looked after me like i was her baby sister, she hated seeing me upset, "your okay, he didn't hurt you. We were lucky. I won't let him hurt you, I promise you." Rose obviously didn't realize why I was so upset. I was sad or the same reason she had been about Emmett. She thought I was scared. In actual fact I couldn't give a shit about me getting hurt, or killed. It was the person who was willingly going to it, that made me cry.

"I was so worried about you tonight though Bella, after i found out i rush straight to find you and you were gone. You and Edward was no where to be seen. The barmaid said you went upstairs with him. I've never been so scared in my life Bells. I thought I was going to find you already dead." She sobbed along with me. "But no, I come to find you almost fucking the guy." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. But I couldn't laugh,I felt like shit.

Rose was still rocking me when the car pulled up outside of some fancy building, not too far from my college. Rose had an apartment here for whenever she needed a night away from home or was two drunk to go home. It was too fancy for my liking but I had a key and she let me come here whenever my father or Alec pissed me off.

We headed up to her apartment in silence, both of us deep in thought.

I couldn't get my head around the fact that I was drawn to a man, that was supposed to be my fucking arch enemy. I mean, I don't personally have anything against the Cullen's. But it has just been drilled into my brain my whole life that 'the Cullen's are bad people'. Our families hated each other, they would never get along and there would always be that rivalry between the two of them. The Volturi's and the Cullen's just don't mix, and that's that. That's how it has to be. So if I told Aro that I just nearly fucked one of them, and I was having strong feelings for one of the sons, he would certainly disown me. Well maybe not but he would never look at me or trust me the same again. This is the worst possible thing I could ever do. I may have well just taken my family's name and dragged it through shit. My father would see this as a huge embarrassment to him.

But whatever, because it doesn't matter. Edward didn't share my feelings so it's not like anything could of ever happened between us. And even if he did like me, it still couldn't ever happen. It would be wrong. I would never defy my dad like that.

I probably would forget all about Edward Cullen soon. I was probably just more pissed off that I didn't get a release. _Yes that's it _I told myself _your just sexually frustrated. You hate this man, Bella, you hate him. _

I still didn't understand though why I wasn't angry that I was just nearly killed. I was usually straight in the phone to Charlie telling him to sort some fucker out. This isn't the first time i'd been attacked, it happened quite often, but i usually suspected it from very early on. I was always wary of everything and everyone around me. But tonight i don't know why i let my guard down. I guess Edward made me feel kinda safe, like he was watching out for me. So anyway, usually I would be really pissed off and would be ordering someone to 'take care' of whom ever it was that had attacked me. I hated the thought of someone being killed because of me, but the reality of this world is that you have to take care of yourself before anyone else. And if that means having some sick bastard that was going to kill me assassinated, then so be it.

But like I said, I wasn't angry. I didn't want to ring Charlie and complain about Edward. Have him killed. Just thinking about it kinda made me feel a bit sick. I didn't want Edward hurt even if he would hurt me in a heart beat, quite happily.

In fact, I couldn't tell anybody. Nobody could know about tonight. It would start a fucking war, that i really didn't fucking need or want. So many people could get hurt over this, and it wasn't worth it.

Rosalie and I climbed into her king sized bed, I had clothes here so i had pajamas to wear. We settled in, neither of us saying much, before Rose's phone started ringing for what must have been the thirtieth time since we had left the club. I knew it was Emmett calling her, because every time she would curse and huff but she never answered it. She ignored it again. "Fucking ass whole! doesn't he get the message that i don't want to talk to him?!" She yelled, "I mean fuck, what's he gonna say? 'im sorry'? Yeah because he knows exactly whats coming to him and his fucking family now!"

"Er, about that. I was thinking that. . .er. . . maybe. . ."

"Maybe what Bella? Spit it out." She looked at my with her perfectly shaped brows raised.

"That, um. . .maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about what happened tonight." I said sheepishly.

She looked at me shocked for a moment, before sighing. "Bells, i know why your saying that. This is going to start a lot of shit. Just the thing your fathers been looking for to get into the Cullen's. And I know its shit we don't want or need. But Bella, what if they come after you again like tonight, we're not safe with them around."

"We were never safe anyway. That's what comes with this life Rose, you always have to look over your shoulder. Al lot of people could get hurt over this. People we don't want to loose and it really isn't worth it. There's a lot of people out there with a hit on us, and we survived this far, so what difference does three more people make? Please Rose, I don't want to deal with anything else."

We both settled down to go to sleep, but she didn't say anything. Her phone started ringing again before she groaned and turned it off. She didn't say anything else, she just seemed deep in thought. I kept quiet letting her think. I thought she was asleep, but she turned over facing me, "Alright, we wont tell anybody. I agree its best this way. But we'll have to be more careful now. We'll keep this between the two of us."

"Thank you." I said, truly grateful that she wasn't being her usual hot head self, just to get one over on them. She smiled lightly before leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"I'll kick anyone's ass who even touches you from now on. No body fucks with my best friend."

"Yeah nobody want's the 'Rosalie Hale bitch slap' that shit hurts." I laughed.

"Yeah well you punch like a man." She mocked me, digging me in the arm.

We laughed and talked for another couple of hows, neither of us mentioning the events of the evening. But of course, it wasn't far from my mind.

That night, I dreamed of piercing green eyes and messy bronze hair. I was happy and sleeping peacefully with this picture in my head. But at some point those green irises became red and there was this devilish grin on the Gods face. His hands were drenched with red and he was leaning over a small dark haired girl on the floor, who was covered in blood. The god had blood around his mouth and on his teeth. The girl had blood pouring form her neck and I didn't understand what i was seeing. _Some fucking vampire fantasy? _The girl screamed when the boy leaned back down and sucked the life out of her throat.I saw the girls lifeless face for the first time, and her milky brown eyes looked familiar to me.

I immediately woke up, bolting for the toilet and throwing up into it, when i realized the dark haired girl was me.

I didn't get much more sleep that night. I just led there tossing and turning all night long while Rose quietly snored beside me. I tried to sort everything out in my head but just ended up giving my self a headache. I could't make sense of anything. I mean, I was sure Edward was attracted to me, just the way he looked at me told me so. And the way he kissed me, you don't kiss someone your about to kill like that. But like I said, I must of misunderstood the attention he was giving me.

I finally managed to get a couple of hours sleep, but was soon woke up to the sound of Roses' alarm.

Rose sat up and groaned loudly, "Fuck! I forgot to turn that off. I'll never get back to sleep now." She rubbed her hands over her eyes before stretching and heading into the bathroom. I turned over and snuggled back into the pillows, wishing to get back to sleep. I was so tired my eyes felt like fucking paper cuts.

I could hear the shower running in the bathroom and the noise was soothing, luring me back into sleep. Just when i thought i was unconscious my phone started ringing. I ignored it at first, but then it started ringing again. I rolled over and pulled my phone out of my clutch that was lying on the floor.

"Hello." i sleepily whispered.

"_Bells? where are ya kid?_" Charlies husky voice asked me.

"I'm over at Roses, I stayed here last night, why?"

"_Well your father will be home soon and when he called before i told him you were home so you wouldnt get into trouble. I'll come pick you up." _

"Okay," I sighed and hung up getting out of bed. Charlie was a life saver. If my dad had come home and I wasn't there he would of wrung my neck.

I went into Roses draws where she kept spare clothes for me. I slipped on some jeans and a shirt before heading into the bathroom where Rose was still in the shower. I pulled my tooth brush out of the pot and quickly started brushing my teeth.

"You heading home?" Rose asked turning towards me. I didn't bat an eyelid as she stood bare naked in front of me. Rose had an amazing body and she never cared about flaunting it. We'd grown up together and we used to bath together so we never give it a second thought about stripping in front of each other, we're just like sisters.

"Yeah, my dads on his way back soon. Charlies coming to get me." I spat the toothpaste in the sink and rinsed my mouth out.

"You gonna mention anything to Charlie about last night?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Charlie will flip his shit just as much as Aro." My phone beeped, and it was a message from Charlie telling me he was here. "I gotta go."

"Alright, well i'll call you later Bells." She smiled at me.

I nodded and headed out. I went into the lobby and saw Charlie leaning against the front desk.

"Wow kid, you look rough." He laughed when i reached him, I huffed at him in response. "You girls have a good night?"

"Yeah perfect." I lied. He looked at me expectantly, obviously knowing something was up, but when I didn't say anything else, he sighed and headed out towards the car. That was the thing I loved most about Charlie, he never pushed me or asked questions but i knew i could talk to him about anything and he wouldn't judge me.

The drive home was relatively silent and when i got into the house i headed straight upstairs and got into my bed. About an hour later I heard my father and Alec arrive home, my door creaped open and my father poked his head in and whispered my name, I just pretended to be asleep. It was still early so it wasnt like i needed to be woken up, so he left me to 'sleep'.

I ended up sleeping for the rest of the day, I was utterly spent. Angela, one of the maids, came into my room at some point and asked if i would be wanting any dinner. I told her no, I didn't have an appetite for anything.

I tried to keep my mind, as far away as possible from Edward fucking Cullen.

I'd suddenly grown t really angry about everything the whole situation, and even though those feelings i had for Edward where still there, I would of give anything to ring the bastards neck.

I mean, how fucking dare he teat me like that. I am not a fucking dog. He shouldn't be able to get away with this shit, I should be running to my father and telling him the Cullen's fabulous fucking plan but I still didn't want him hurt. I was a fucking idiot. But something was telling me to just keep quiet.

I'd get my own revenge on him.

* * *

School was out for the summer so I had a lot of free time.

In the week that followed, I kept really busy. I spent most of my time with Rosalie, who was still pretty cut up about the situation with Emmett, although she never mentioned anything about it. We spent all of our time shopping, exercising, going to the movies, all sorts of girly stuff that i wasn't really into but it was better than sitting around moping about things.

So all week, I stayed away from the house. And by that I mean, I stayed away from Aro and my brother. I couldn't cope with their constant 'business talk.' I stayed at Roses a few times and we stayed up all night talking. So by the time I got home id be too tired and would go to bed. Which was ideal for me to avoid Alec and Aro. Surprisingly I didn't think too much about Edward Cullen, but he was always in the back of my mind. The worst thing was that I couldn't understand the physical pull that i felt towards him. It wasn't normal. I didn't want it. But it felt right.

I also prayed that when i was out with Rose, that i would bump into him. I would probably just rant at him and scream in his face but to just see those sparkling green eyes one more time. . .

I never once saw him though, or the others.

I was over at Rose's on Thursday night, and it was the first time we'd talked about any of the Cullen's since the Saturday previous that it happened.

"So, we going out tomorrow? I need a drink. We'll take Charlie or someone this time though, and we won't go to _Lava._" I asked her while she painted my nails a lovely blue color. I hated nail polish and things like that, but it made Rose happy to do it, and i would never deny her of happiness. Also this color was really pretty. It was around 7pm so i was heading home soon.

"Er, actually Bells, I can't. I have a date." She said quietly to me as she finished of my nails and put the polish away. She started blowing at my nails, "You can come along if you want but id doubt you'd want to after last week."

"What? A date with who?" I was shocked. After last week I was surprised she'd go on another date so quickly. Rose wasn't that stupid.

"Um, Mike Newton. He's goes to Berkeley with us. He's been pestering me for months, so i thought id give him the benefit of the doubt and let him take me on a date."

"Mike Newton? He's a jerk." Mike Newton was a fucking ass whole, he played girls like there was no tomorrow. He thought he owned the fucking place. He came onto me one time in the library at school and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Jacob sorted him out for me, he beat his ass. Jake was handy for stuff like that.

"Yeah, I know. But I heard he has a big dick." Rose shrugged nonchalantly.

I just laughed. That was truly Rosalie. Always thinking with her libido. I loved her all the same.

"I highly doubt that." I laughed, "so. . .you not cut up about Emmett anymore?"

She looked at me for a second thinking about her answer, "No. Why would I be? He was just a free fuck, a very good one, but oh well. He's a sick bastard and if he ever comes near me or you again, I will castrate him!"

I didn't say anything, all of a sudden Rose had gotten very serious, and I knew better than to speak. I left it a couple minutes, to let her calm down before i spoke again. "So, he hasn't rang you?"

"I would of told you if he had."

"I know."

"Well, he did ring. A few times actually but i only answered once."

"What? You answered? What did you say? What did he say?" What I really wanted to ask was 'did he mention Edward?'

"He didn't say anything because i didn't give him chance too. I answered, told him what a sick fuck he was and how him and his brothers where walking dead men and how i never wanted to see him again, then I hung up. Of course I used a lot of colorful words." She slyly grinned.

I wondered if Edward had my number if he would of called me. And if he did, what he would say or what i would say. He wouldn't of rung though. Emmett was just making sure Rose didn't say anything to Aro.

Nothing more was said about it. We chatted a little longer about things, particularly Mike Newton, before I left wishing Rose a sarcastic good look. I was a bit pissed that I wouldn't be getting drunk tomorrow. I really needed some more friends.

I went home,showered,and had an early night.

Again, like every other night this week I dreamed of Emerald green eyes and messy hair. But usually where it would turn weird and Edward would turn all vampire-ish, it didn't. He was laughing, carefree and handsome. I felt a need to hear that laughter.

I woke up early the next morning the clock reading 8 am, which was early for me, I usually woke around 10. I tried to go back to sleep, but i couldn't. I decided to just get up and have some breakfast as i hadn't really eaten a lot lately and my stomach was starting to feel it.

I went down stairs and entered the kitchen, but stopped i the door way quickly when i noticed Alec and my father sat at the breakfast table drinking coffee and eating bacon. I was surprised because they were almost never here in a morning and I had been trying to avoid them. I hesitated in the door way contemplating whether or not to just run back up stairs, but when i saw my father expectant gaze staring at me I sat down at the table and poured my slef some coffee.

"Good morning princess. I've barely seen you this week. I've missed you." Aro said to me from across the table. I rolled my eyes to myself, because the fact i barely saw him anymore was not my fucking problem.

"Yeah iv been busy." I mumbled grabbing some bacon.

"Well make sure your home tonight. We have guests over to dinner."

"Guests my ass, fucking tramps more like." Alec scoffed from next to me. I sighed, I really didn't want to have to sit all prim and proper just cause some guy my father know will be eating with. Aro probably didn't even like whoever was coming.

"Now now Alec, you will treat them with the up most respect. I don't care if we hate them." _There you go, _"we have to be civil. We can be very perceptive and gather a lot of information by judging how they act to our attitude."

"Dad, do i have to come? I'm sure its not that important." I pleaded.

"Yes princess you do. It is important, we have to show them how strong our family is," I almost laughed my self silly at that comment, "the Cullen's are coming over, Rosalie can come too if she must."

I immediately started choking on the bacon that i had in my mouth, Alec patted me on the back and my eyes started watering. I composed my self for a second before looking back up at my dad, "why are they coming here? we don't like them." I said worriedly.

"Because they've just moved back to the city and i felt the need to invite them over for dinner. Don't worry they'll still get whats coming to them but we need to show them other wise."

"But-"

"Don't argue Bella, they're coming and they're bringing the family. So you will be here too. Look presentable." He got up and walked out the room.

"Dont worry Bells, he knows what he's doing," Alec said from next to me. He then got up and followed my father out of the room.

I sat there slightly dazed. Did this mean that Edward would be there too? Was I going too see him again? I didn't know how i felt about that.

I started to panic slightly. It wasn't even like I could talk to him, because my father would be there and he didn't know me and Edward had ever met.

What if he tried something again, or what if he told Aro what had happened? Maybe he wouldn't even come.

All day I had shit going through my head, I was excited at the thought of seeing Edward again but I also felt angry that i wouldn't be able to grill that sick fucks ass. I didn't call Rose to tell her what was happening because she would only insist on coming and she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about everything and that was the last thing I needed.

I dressed in a simple black play suit, it was short because it was summer and really warm. It was formal and classy but still fashionable. I tried to make myself look good so Edward would think about what he could of had. I headed down stairs when my father called and said they were due any second, everyone was gathered in the foyer, Aro, Alec and fucking Jane. I huffed knowing if she even spoke to me tonight I would bite her fucking head off, I wasn't in the mood for her shit. Athenodora apparently couldn't make it as she was 'ill'. Funny how she only saw my father when she was getting money. _Whore. _

I joined my family in the foyer and give Jane a dirty look as I passed her.

"Everyone on their best behavior tonight. I don't want anyone showing me up." Aro said pointedly as the sound of gravel approached the house.

I was suddenly very nervous and felt physically sick.

Aro opened the front door and went out onto the porch to greet the Cullen's. I couldn't see out of the door, but Aro came back inside quickly followed by Carlisle who was just as I remembered him, hansom, slick blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had on a nicely tailored suit that fit him perfectly and you could tell he had muscle underneath them. It was funny how he was a similar age to my father but looked decades younger. He was smiling wildly at my father but you could tell that it was put on and that he would love nothing more than to massacre the whole family here and now.

Carlisle was followed in the house by his wife. I recognized her from the papers and magazines, she was well known for interior design. I couldn't remember her name. She was just as beautiful as the pictures, with her auburn colored hair styled very nicely to fit her heart shaped face. She was small and petite, and just liked her husband looked decades younger than she was. But the thing I noticed the most about her was her eyes, they were almost the exact same color as Edwards green ones and they held the same fierceness and sparkle to them. I almost got lost looking at her eyes. You could definitely tell she was Edwards mother.

Carlisle was coming down the line and greeting us one by one. He shook Alec's hand and apologized for not being able to attend his acceptance party but congratulated him anyway. He moved on to me and took my hand pressing a gentle kiss to that back of it. "Isabella, you're just as beautiful as I remember you. A bit more grown up though I might add." He smiled at me as his wife came to stand by him, "Esme darling this is Aro's daughter Isabella, isn't she beautiful." Carlisle said to his wife, I blushed.

"Yes she is," She surprised me as she scooped me into a big hug wrapping her arms tightly around me, "Hi Isabella, I'm Esme Carlisle's wife."

"Hi, and please just call me Bella." I smiled at her a bit taken of guard by how nice she was being and it seemed genuine.

"Sure, these are my children," She pointed to the three people coming into the room, I immediately noticed Emmett's massive form. He seemed a bit down, not like the care free playful man I had met a week before. His dark curly hair had been cut really short, and I wondered if he was down because he was feeling guilty about what he was going to do to me. "Bella this is Emmett." Esme said to me as Emmett came towards us shortly followed by Jasper who looked just as i remembered him. I was abit scared at the thought of them being so close to me, and I almost passed out when Emmett lifted me up into a big bear hug like we were best friends I squeaked absolutely terrified, he must of noticed this because he put me down immediately. "Emmett you mustn't be so rough, you scared the poor girl." Esme quickly scolded him, "this is Jasper," Just like Carlisle, Jasper quickly took my hand a kissed the back of it he looked up at me and slyly smirked obviously amused by this whole situation.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Bella," Both Jasper and Emmett greeted me. I actually started shaking and couldn't look up when i felt another figure come to stand near me.

"And this is my youngest son Edward," Esme concluded, "I have a daughter too, Alice, but she couldn't make it tonight. Its a shame, im glad we're all finally getting together and being civil," Esme squealed walking off into the dining room talking to Jane. I felt a hand take mine and I knew exactly who it was by the electricity that shot through my body. I felt a kiss, once again being placed on the back of my hand and I felt all the anger inside of me escape.

I finally looked up to meet the piercing green eyes i had been dreaming of all week. Edward let go of my hand and looked into my eyes, his hair was just as messy as ever and when he spoke I almost died right there, "Isabella, its lovely to meet you." He smirked at me.

As soon as i saw that fucking smirk, I lost it. All of the anger that had left me just moments earlier came flooding right back to me and i wanted to wipe that grin of the fuckers face. How dare he come into my home and smirk at me like that after just trying to kill me not a week earlier.

That bastard was going to pay. One way or another.

* * *

**AN: Right I am so sorry for the late update, but I had a problem with saving it. I will try to get them out once a week. **

**Also you might notice that this chapter is quite a bit longer than the rest. This will be the size of the chapters from now on. **

**Read and Review please.**

**thankyou xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Edward POV**

* * *

"Edward, will you stop being so ignorant while i'm trying to talk to you?" Alice's whiny voice pulled me back to life from my day dreaming. She had been rambling on for the past twenty minutes about some house-warming party we were having. I stopped paying attention around five seconds in.

"Yeah sorry, what was you saying?"

"I was. . . You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'll go find someone who is actually interested." She started to gather her books off of the table, i was still only half paying attention to her. Emmett came into the kitchen going straight to the fridge.

"Hey shorty," Emmett greeted Alice, "you okay?"

"Well i'm fine. But Edwards been a real ass for the past couple of days. Whats wrong with him?"

"Edwards always an ass, but I don't know maybe he's on his man period or something."

"Probably," She laughed, "Its like something has crawled up his ass and died."

"Hey, i'm right here, I can hear every damn word you two are saying." I spoke up.

"Oh, so you're finally paying attention and listening." Alice huffed and stormed out of the room. I sighed. Emmett came to sit next to me at the table with some kind of sandwich.

"Oh, she's pissed at you." Emmett laughed digging me in the arm.

"Whatever," I shrugged him off, "leave me alone."

Emmett huffed. "Listen, I know you're pissed about the other night, so am I. But you need to stop being such a smacked ass, and liven up a bit."

"Well i'm just really confused. I mean what the fuck was Barbie going on about? I would never hurt a woman. . . well physically anyway."

"I don't know, I've tried calling her to set it straight but she's not answering ill call her later today because I don't want that impression either. But why do you even care, you usually don't give a shit what anyone thinks about you."

"Just don't want people thinking i'm some kind of monster." I sighed.

"You mean that you don't was Bella thinking you're a monster."

I didn't answer. He knew me too well.

"I don't believe it. Edward Cullen is cut up over a girl." Emmett laughed, "And not just any girl, Bella fucking Volturi."

"Shut the fuck up!" I punched him in the arm, "Dad might hear you! You want him to fuck us up?" I whisper-yelled. "And anyway, i'm not cut up over no one. I don't give a shit about that girl," I lied. "You nearly fucking cried when Rosalie first started rejecting your calls."

"Yeah, and i'm not afraid to admit it either. I really like the girl, I see myself with her."

"Well that's a bit difficult considering she's Royce Hale's daughter. Aro's _consigliere."_

"Yeah well ill make it work cause I ain't gonna let her go so easily."

"I case you haven't noticed, she fucking hates you."

"Edward my very naive little brother," He spoke to me like a child, "She doesn't hate me, Rosalie will come round eventually. I just know it. That's why i'm not miserable like you are."

"I'm not miserable."

"Yes you are, although so would I be if i was in your situation. Aro's daughter man, that's tough. I mean that's like literally punching dad in the face."

"Well that's not gonna happen cause I don't even like. . . What's her name?" I tried to play it cool. But I did know her name, her name had been in my head all week. Bella. _Beautiful._

"What ever Edward. I'm going to call Rosalie again." Emmett said, he got out his phone and started dialing. I rolled my eyes, he called her once a day and she never once answered her phone so why he thought now would be any different, I had no idea. So when I heard Emmett start talking my eyebrows nearly shot off my head.

"Rose! Baby. . . wait. . . no I just-. . .but. . .I would never. . .Your wrong!" Emmett was saying into the phone evidently she wasn't letting him speak, and I could actually hear her screaming down the phone to him. Emmett stayed silent for a minute just listening, then the yells stopped, "Rose baby, you there?!" He slammed the phone down on the table when it was clear she had hung up on him and put his head in his hands.

I just sat there a bit shocked. "What she say?" I asked after a minute or two, acting like I didn't really care, but I was more than interested.

"She said that we're 'dead men walking' and how we're 'sick fucks' and how she'll 'never forgive' us. She also said that her and Bella will be dancing at our funeral which will be very soon. She used a lot of more colorful words though."

"And you think she's going to forgive you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, she sounded pissed but I could hear the hurt under there. She's upset that means she must of liked me too."

"What ever." I sighed getting up from the table. I went to find Alice so that she wasn't angry with me still as there was nothing worse that being in Alice's bad books.

I found her sitting on the back porch reading threw her party planning folder. Alice always organised family events, that was her thing.

"Alice, look i'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind." I said sitting down next to her.

She just glared at me and if looks could kill i'd be dead on the floor. Alice could be a proper bitch when she wanted.

"Mi dispiace, mi puoi perdonare roba corta?" _I'm sorry, can you forgive me short stuff. _I said in Italian to her. She carried on ignoring me so I got up to leave and headed back inside, I counted the seconds in my head.

3, 2, 1. "Edward, wait." I slyly smiled to myself and turned around, "If you stop being such a miserable ass, you can help me with these invitations."

I silently groaned to myself. I knew i'd end up getting roped into this, but I couldn't turn her down as i'd just apologized.

I spent the the rest of the day licking and sticking envelopes. I paper cut my tongue in five different places so I eventually gave up and just sat talking to Alice. She'd asked me what I had on my mind but I just shrugged her off with a 'nothing'.

I really didn't want to discuss anything about Bella with her. Even though Alice was my best confidant. The whole situation just seemed wrong.

I mean, I had almost fucked a Volturi. I should feel disgusted and ashamed but I don't. I feel depressed that I can't see her again. But I do feel ashamed that Rosalie would think that I would ever hurt a girl. Did I give off that impression?

But even if Rosalie did think that I was going to hurt them, Bella would know for sure that it's bullshit. There was no Bella could think that I would harm her, I would never. I never did or said anything that would say so. We had a connection that I know she felt too, and she must of known by the way i looked at her that I would never dream of laying a finger on her. There was no doubt in my mind that Bella knew that.

Even though I would love nothing more than to destroy her other family members, just the thought of anyone harming Bella, especially me, just made me feel sick.

How could anyone hurt something that fucking beautiful?

I understood why Barbies point of view though. I was a bit of a coincidence, that Emmett happened to bump into her at a cafe and ask her out. But things like that just happen. I don't believe in fate or any of that bullshit, but maybe it was destined for them to meet. So why she couldn't just see that I had no fucking idea.

Its not even like I had Bella's number, and I could hardly go over to her house and demand to see her, her father would shoot me right between the eyes. So if Emmett didn't speak to Rosalie, then I had no way of speaking to Bella. It was frustrating. i was hoping that Emmett's theory of Rosalie coming round soon would be true because I needed to see Bella. I felt like a fucking addict who couldn't get their fix. I just had an urge. It was crazy cause i'd only spent one night with the girl and I was feeling like this. I didn't even know her.

Actually I thought I knew her very well. I'd always heard that Aro's daughter was a bit of a lost cause. I never knew her name but when men would come to dinner with us in Chicago, they would always bring Aro and his family up. They would say that she's a trouble maker and a loud mouth, that she was a whore, and that she has no respect for her father. But they would say how beautiful she were and how she would be the death of Aro Volturi. Obviously a lot of it was made up rumors because they hadn't even met her. Most of them would make jokes about capturing her and killing her because they wanted one over on Aro. But my father would always speak highly of her. He would say that when he met her she was a lovely and respectful girl, and then her would end the conversation because he 'won't have bad words said about young girls, that aren't true at his dinner table'. Which was something I never understood because she was a Volturi so who the fuck cares if she gets called a bad name? I always presumed anyone who had that surname was a disgusting person anyway and that they were a waste of space. It wasn't anything personal it was just what i was brought up thinking.

But Bella, she was so much more than what I ever expected. I've never met anyone like her in my whole life. And thinking about what all those ass wholes had said about her just made me want to kill them because none of it was true. Even though I hadn't spent enough time with her to tell you what kind of person she is, I just knew just by looking at her that she's a good and pure person.

After a while I gave up with the envelopes and escaped off upstairs to my room.

I was bored, and couldn't decide what to do with myself. I thought about lighting a blunt but thought against it. In the end I just hopped in the shower just to kill some time. I would usually call some slut over in times like this, but I didn't know anyone too well here yet. I don't think I could of anyway, another girl right now wouldn't feel right, especially when there was a certain brunette that I couldn't get of my mind. I thought about whacking off also but gave up after a few strokes.

After I was done in the shower, I sat down at my laptop and hesitated on what to do. Just out of curiosity I typed in _Bella Volturi_ but before I clicked search I slammed my laptop shut and rubbed my eyes. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I was turning into some creepy fucking stalker. I had too much time on my hands. I picked up my cell and called my dads number.

_"Hello Edward what do you want?"_

"Dad, is there any work for me to take care of? i'm going out of my mind with boredom here."

_"Er," _He hesitated, _"No son I don't think there is. There will probably be nothing on for the next week, but then it will get really busy then. So you'll just have to find a way to entertain yourself until then." _He started laughing and hung up.

What the fuck was I going to do for a week?

* * *

For the next couple of days I was seriously considering just going and jumping of a cliff just for something recreational to do. I wasn't used to having this much free time. I was losing my mind.

But it was Friday so tonight I had an excuse to hit the fucking town, and it was about time too.

I got up early and pounded down the stairs to the kitchen where my mother was making breakfast while Jasper sat at the counter.

I skidded to a stop and hopped up onto the counter next to him smiling.

"Jesus, your actually alive then?" Jasper asked. I hadn't really left my room this week.

"Yep, well I have something to wake up for today because me and you brother are hitting the city. And fuck me if I don't need it."

"Ah, sure." Jasper shrugged, "Emmett probably needs it too. He's been real glum for the past couple of days."

"Why?" I asked hopping of the counter and going to grab a piece of bacon of the pan where my mom was currently stood, she smacked my hand away quickly and shot me a look that said, _Don't you dare. _

"Ah beats me, probably girl troubles."

"Barbie?"

"Probably. So yeah it'll be good to get the two of you out and about maybe you'll both cheer up."

"I can't fucking wait!"

"Edward Cullen, If you curse one more time I will kick your butt." Esme scolded me.

"Sorry ma, I've just been so bored all week."

She plated up some food for me and set it on the table. "Well whatever plans you two were just making for tonight will have to wait. We're busy and by 'we' I mean the whole family."

"What?! Busy doing what? Please ma I need a fucking night out." I realised my mistake as soon as the F word slipped out of my mouth and quickly ducked as she slapped the back of my head.

"We have a family dinner. It is very important. And you boys ARE NOT to miss behave."

"Why where are me going?" I asked rubbing my head while stuffing bacon in my mouth.

"We're going over to the Volturi's for a formal dinner." She said seriously. The second she finished her sentence I processed the words in my head and then suddenly fell backwards of my fucking stool. There was loud crash as both me and the chair hit the floor. Esme rushed to my side quickly and helped me up. "Are you high? Because its not even 9am yet and if your high, so help me god Im sending you to rehab."

My mother was so over dramatic.

"I am not high." I sighed climbing back on my stool, "That comment just startled me. You've got to be kidding me?"

"No we're having dinner with them tonight and that's that. If any of you boys embarrass me by being rude or disrespectful, I will not be happy." She gave me and Jasper a very stern look.

"Well i'll try ma, but if that Alec makes one sly comment he's getting a bullet in his head." Jasper sighed, that was unlike Jasper, he wasn't a violent person and didn't really agree with our whole life style.

"I mean it! I'm so happy to have the chance to be civilized with that family, i am sick of all this rivalry. Maybe we can be friends." My mom said hopefully as she scurried out of the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, that was never going to happen. I sat there for a moment and just thought about what this meant. Did this mean I would see Bella? If it did then tonight couldn't come fucking quick enough. Would Aro know about what happened last week? I highly doubt that. Would I be able to talk to her? I hope so. I needed to talk to her. Would she want to see me?

"I'm sure Aro doesn't know anything." Jasper said suddenly breaking me out of my silence.

"I sure hope not." I replied to him sighing.

I was suddenly really anxious. Not about Aro, but about Bella. What if she didn't want to see me. What if she realized that last week was a mistake? I couldn't take that.

I spent all day worrying about the what-ifs. I had all sorts of emotions running through me. But over all I was excited about seeing Bella. No matter how she was feeling, if I just got to see her beautiful face I would be a very happy man. I'd dressed smart-casual, with pair of tightly fitting black dress pants and a white button down shirt. I tried my best to sort my hair out but gave up quickly because it was a lost cause. I wanted to look good for Bella, I don't know why, usually I wouldn't give a shit but I just felt like I should be my best for her. The family was gathered in the foyer getting ready to leave, when I noticed Alice was missing.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's upstairs in bed. She's been throwing up all day. I don't know what's wrong with her, I hope she'll be okay while we're gone." My mother said with a concerned look on her face.

"Bullshit she's just trying to get out of this whole _scherzo_." Emmett exclaimed loudly.

"Your sister is sick, and this is no _Joke _Emmett. We are going to this dinner and we are going to be professional." My father told him sternly.

"Whatever," Emmett muttered under his breath. He was just as nervous as me about this meeting, he was worried that Aro would know about everything and tell Carlisle. He would probably flip his lid, mainly for the fact that we went to Alec's party when we were clearly directed not to. Emmett was also apprehensive about Rosalie. He was worried that if she was there, she would cause a scene over something that was utter bullshit.

It took another few minutes before every one was ready to go. We all clambered into the back of a sleek black limo, me sitting at one end away from the others so that I could think. I was thinking about the what-if questions that had been running through my mind all day. Emmett and Jasper got into some kind of argument and my mother was rattling of about the house warming party that we were having next week. I tried to pay attention to her so that my mind would calm down but I just couldn't. My father seemed to be deep i thought the whole journey, probably contemplating how he was going to approach this. Obviously he was going to have to be wary the whole time, they could be up to anything. It was a bit strange that they just called up and invited over to their house to dinner, but it was a respectful thing to do, and my mother would of invited them to our house soon enough anyway.

The drive over to the Volturi house wasn't too long but I was so relived when we pulled up to the gates, I just wanted to get there. If I had spent anymore time thinking about it, I would of had an aneurysm. There house was very large, similar to ours and exactly what you would expect from a mob boss.

My palms were sweaty and my breathing shaky, I ran my hands through my hair a couple of times to try and calm my self down. A guard checked the car briefly not really doing his job properly before letting us through. We drove up the grand driveway and the driver pulled up outside the house. Carlisle opened the car door but hesitated turning to us, "I mean it, anyone shows up tonight, you'll have me to deal with. I will not be embarrassed." He said in a voice that told us we had to listen to him. Even though I knew my dad would never hurt one of his children, I still knew not to mess with that hard faced mother fucker.

We all got out of the car and was greeted by Aro who was standing on his grand porch smiling. You could tell he was putting it on, he hated us just as much as we hated him. Ass whole.

"Welcome," He said to my father, "Its so lovely to have you here finally." They shook hands smiling quickly being polite. It was so two faced I almost laughed, but they both knew how each other felt so I don't suppose it mattered.

"Its lovely for you to have us over." My mother greeted Aro, polite as ever. He kissed her cheek quickly before greeting me and my brothers with a quick shake of the hand. His skin was like rock hard silk, it was weird.

We slowly all made our way into the house and into the large foyer, it was very impressive but I didn't really pay attention. I was looking for one thing and one thing only. I was introduced to some girl, who's eyes were fucking huge, she was blond and quite pretty I can't recall her name. Apparently she was Alec's fiance which stunned me slightly because he was only eighteen. I was a year older than him and had no intentions of settling down anytime soon.

Next to the chick with the eyes was Alec. I thought about just punching that mother fucker in the face but then remembered to be polite and just shook his hand barely acknowledging him. I heard my mother scolding Emmett for being to rough, I looked over and saw that she was stood along with jasper and Emmett talking to Bella. She was just how I remembered her, fucking beautiful. Her hair was just as full and long as it had been, hanging over her shoulder. I just wanted to smother my face in it. It looked so soft, I bet it smelled great.

_I sound like a fucking pervert._

Her head was bowed and she looked slightly scared, Jasper kissed her hand and said hello. Emmett and Jasper walked of towards my father, while Esme introduced me to Bella, then rambled on about being civil and Alice before she flitted off talking to the bush baby with the blonde hair.

Bella's head was still bowed when I came to stand in front of her, which disappointed me because I just wanted to see her beautiful face. I lifted up her hand and noticed that it was trembling and placed a kiss to the back of it, the second I touched her that electricity hit me like a ton of bricks, her skin felt so soft against mine. When my lips touched her skin I told her it was nice to meet her as there was still people close by. She finally looked up at me and when my eyes met hers, I saw the fire I had been missing the past week. I was relieved to see her, and by the look on her face she felt the same. Bella had on a short black dress thing, which hung loosely but was tight in all the right places, I wanted to rip it form her body. I smirked at her, thinking about the last time I saw her and how we were both half naked.

She suddenly got this fucking angry vicious look on her face that almost made me cower, I let go of her hand immediately wondering what I had said or done to piss her off so much.

Bella shot me another painful look before stomping off into the room where my mother had gone. I stood there just staring after her for a moment quite stunned. I managed to get a look at her plump ass though. I felt myself stirring in my pants. I was so fucking hormonal.

Everyone stood around chatting for a moment, I stayed with Emmett. Jasper was talking to Alec, it looked quite awkward. Esme was chatting with Alec's fiance while Carlisle was having what looked like an intense conversation with Aro. Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"This is a crock of shit." Emmett huffed taking a sip of his drink. I just nodded glumly in reply, "I mean, we dont like them, they dont like us, so why fucking pretend that we all care?" He was about to go off on a rant but Aro's voice spoke loudly across the room.

"Dinner is ready if you would all like to take a seat." He said in a superior tone. Even though I hated that mother fucker I had always had a bit of respect and admiration for him. I admired his superior demeanor.

We all followed Aro into a large dining room where a table was set up with fine cutlery and china. Aro sat at the head, Alec to his right and Carlisle to his left. next to Alec was the bush baby, Bella came into the room suddenly and took a seat next to her. I tried to keep my eyes of Bella. next to Carlisle was Esme, then me then Emmett. Jasper came into the room last and looked around before walking round the table and pulling the chair out next to Bella, "May I?" He asked her politely.

She looked up at him a bit panicked but then shrugged, "uh, sure." I envied that ass for being able to sit so close to her.

She was sat right across from me, her head was bowed but I could tell that she was still pissed at whatever it was that set her off before.

Dinner was served, some sort of casserole which looked amazing, but I didn't really have the appetite so just pushed the food round my plate. Every time I looked at Bella her head would be bowed and she would be just pushing her food around too, barely eating anything. She never spoke, not once. Just sat there with a hurt angry glare on her face.

The conversation was at the table was easy, no seriousness. I never really spoke until I was spoken too.

"So Aro, where's Athenodora tonight?" My mother asked.

"Ah, she couldn't make it, she sends he hello's." He said with a smile. I laughed and looked to Bella who was rolling her eyes. Everyone knew that that marriage was a load of bollocks. Esme just nodded.

It was silent for a moment before my mom spoke again, "So when's the wedding?" She asked Alec.

"Um not until next year," He said, "Ill be sure to send an invitation to you."

The conversation was dying a bit, and it was becoming awkward. Aro was the one who broke the silence.

"So Bella," He started, her head shot up so fast it could of fallen off, "I thought you were inviting Rosalie to join us this evening?"

Emmett looked straight at Bella waiting for her reply. "Um well, she had a date."

I felt Emmett immediately stiffen up next to me. The one with the big eyes scoffed trying to hold back laughter.

"Is something funny?" Bella glared at her.

"Apart from the fact that your friends a whore, no not really."

"Who the fuck are calling a whore?"

"Rosalie god damn Hale."

"Oh its funny that I don't recall you ever having said that to her face." Bella shot back at her.

"Because she's fucking psychotic and would set her pimp on me." I laughed, she had the psychotic bit right.

"I'm sorry how much do you charge again?" Bella asked her slyly.

"Are you calling me a hooker." Big eyes shouted.

"You bet your ass I am." Bella shouted louder.

"You little bitch."

"Do you want a slap in the-"

"ISABELLA!" Aro shouted, "There will be none of that at the dinner table."

Bella looked at him before sighing and pushing away from the table. "Where are you going?" Aro asked her.

"I need a minute." She replied sharply before leaving the room. I sat there both stunned and amused.

"I'm really sorry about that, Bella and Jane don't get on too well." Aro apologized.

Everyone nodded slightly uncomfortable. "Jane, you shouldn't wind her up like that, you know she has a temper." Aro scalded Big eyes who I now knew the name of. A conversation started up quickly, and the table was less awkward, Emmett leaned in my ear.

"Bella should of kicked her ass talking about my girl like that." I laughed I would of love to seen Bella get physical, I bet it was hot.

After a moment i decided that now was the perfect time to get Bella on her own. "Aro may I use your bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure, there's a few so i'm sure you'll find one. Be quick though, desert won't be long." He said trying to be nice. I smiled and got up from the table. I went out into the foyer and instead of going down the hall where i'm sure a bathroom would be, I climbed the stairs two at a time. I came to the second floor and went down the hall peaking in all the doors. There were lots of bedrooms all of them free of people. I came to an office, and I contemplated snooping but then thought against it, I didn't have time. There was one more room at the end of the hall, the door was slightly open, I peaked my head inside. I knew immediately that this was Bella's room, it just had that feeling to it, and it may sound odd, but it smelled like her too.

It was nicely decorated with plane whites and blacks, similar to my room. There was a large bed in the middle which looked so god damn comfy, I imagined me and her in that bed together, but then shook my head clear. She wasn't in the room, but I saw that the balcony door was open so I entered. I walked out onto the balcony and saw Bella sitting in a chair. She had her head in her hands and was breathing heavily. I felt like an intruder,but I needed to speak with her, and now was the only time.

"Are you okay?" I asked her after a minute, I stayed at the glass door not wanting to get too close. She looked up and yelped loudly obviously not expecting my sudden appearance.

"Leave me alone," She said. That hurt, really hurt. I just stared at her confused. "What do you want Edward? Have you come to finish the job?"

"What?"

"Don't act dumb. I know all about your little plan last week. You're actually sick."

"What plan?" I asked puzzled. It was like a light went off in my head, she believed Rosalie. "Bella, what ever you think about me, I promise you now that I didn't have a clue who you were when I met you. And I would never hurt you."

She huffed, "Bullshit."

"Bella are you serious? That night was amazing, I spent. . .five hours with you? I felt a fucking connection I have never felt with anyone in my life. I wouldn't dream of laying a finger on you, and I swear to god I would kill anyone who does."

She sat there thinking about what I had said, I walked closer to her and sat in the chair opposite her. "I felt it too." She sighed sadly,"that was why I was so upset that you were gonna kill me in cold blood."

"Jesus, did you not just listen to anything I just said?"

"Whatever, what's done is done. I don't care."

"Well I do. I thought about nothing this past week but you."

She smiled lightly. "I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't shocked when I found out your surname, it fucking threw me Bella, but just because your last name is Volturi, that doesn't change how I feel about you. I don't care how fucked up this is."

She didn't say anything to me. Instead she got up from her seat an walked towards the door, "We better get downstairs." She sighed simply before heading out of the room. I followed her straight away and grabbed her wrist in the hall to stop her, she yanked her wrist back straight away, "just let it go Edward."

"No, I can't just let it go. I won't have you thinking im some sort of monster when im not."

"Okay, I believe you." She said, I wasn't convinced though. "But it doesn't matter anyway because nothing could ever happen between us, its wrong." She stated, I looked into her eyes and they were glowing with so much emotion I just wanted to kiss her.

She turned away from me and descended down the stairs back into the dining room. When I entered, I saw my father eye me suspiciously, I sat down after Bella had, and looked at Emmett, who had a questioning look on his face. I just shook my head.

"Bella, I was just telling every one how we are having a house warming party next week, I hope you'll attend." Esme spoke to Bella lovingly. Bella nodded enthusiastically. Her and Esme started a friendly conversation which I listened to very intensely just to hear her beautiful voice.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. Too soon it was time for us to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes, giving Bella a quick kiss on the cheek that left me breathless for a moment just tasting her skin. I didnt want to let her go.

Everyone was chatting on the way home, "I don't like that Jane she seems like a right nasty piece of work." My mother stated. "Bella is lovely though, her language is a bit colorful but she's an amazing young girl. So beautiful." I silently agreed with her.

Emmett and Jasper asked me what had happened with Bella, I told them how she thought the same as Rosalie and that she wouldn't listen to me. It hurt like a bitch, I hoped she at least believed me when I told her I cared about her. I was in a bit of a haze. When we got home, my father had an urgent phone call. I got slightly excited because I knew that when he go a phone call this late, it only meant one thing.

"You and Emmett will have to take care of it, im exhausted." My father said to me hanging up.

"take care of what?"

"Eleazar has taken care of someone who works in one of the casinos, I hadn't expected it done until next week. But he's put him in one of the lock ups, you just need to go down there and finish him off."

"What he do?" I asked.

"Dealing on my property, taking money, the usual."

"Alright we'll sort it."

Emmett and I backed out of the door and climbed into his huge black hummer. Jasper never came with us to deal with this shit, he refused to have anything to do with it. He hated it. It gave me a rush.

We didn't talk the whole way there, it was quite late but the traffic was still horrendous. We to a secluded part of the city where my father had a few storage containers for situations like this. I'd never been here before but Emmett said that Carlisle had given him a tour of everything in New York when he got here, so Emmett knew where he was going.

I jumped out of the hummer, Emmett passed me a gun since mine was left at home. It was a shitty gun, but it would get the job done.

We came to the storage container, 367. Emmett turned the lock and lifted the door up just far enough so that we could duck under before closing it again.

I flicked on a small light and saw the man. He was tied by his hands to a bar that ran right across the ceiling, his mouth was gagged and his face was all bloodied. I felt no sympathy for him. He was crying harshly and looked fucking terrified. _Well it serves him fucking right._

Emmett went over and took the gag of of him, he started shouting to the high heavens.

"No one will hear you so there's no point wasting your breath." I said calmly hovering over him. He continued screaming for a moment before he calmed down, breathing heavily. He was quite young about twenty eight, but you could tell he was an ass.

"Please just let me go." He begged me.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. You must of known that when you steal from the Cullen's that you don't get away with it."

"I don't know what your talking about. You're crazy."

I slammed the butt of my gun hard into his shoulder, he screamed out in pain. "You're lying, I don't take nicely to liars, or thieves."

"Im not-" His words wear cut off by the gun shot that fired throughout the unit. The hole in his head started pouring with blood, he slumped to the side, dead.

I crossed my self, like I always did after a kill, because if there was anything that I could do to get myself into heaven, I would do it.

threw something over the body on the floor, before turning out the light and opening up the door like he did before. We both slipped out into the night. I looked myself over, glad to see that no blood had splattered onto my white shirt. The drive home was more entertaining, Emmett and I laughed and joked, like normal young brothers. We talked about Bella briefly, but apart from that the talk was light and fun.

As if we had just had a normal boys night out.

* * *

**AN: please read and review. **

**Thankyou xo**


End file.
